Faith and Valor
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) The Justice League awaken one day without their powers. How will they cope, how will they adjust to their new lives as normal people? And can they still be heroes? Even when they find others are not similarly power-handicapped.
1. I

  

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Justice League, though I damn well wish I did.  Or maybe just Supergirl.  Oh yeah.  Her, a tropical island, and some coconut oil.  That's all I'd want.

**Summary:**

The Justice League awaken one day without their powers.  How will they cope, how will they adjust to their new lives as normal people?  And can they still be heroes?  Even when they find others are not similarly power-handicapped.  My first story in the DC Universe, and also my first story in the Justice League genre.  Be gentle.  Takes place one day after the events of 'Starcrossed' and before 'Initiation.'

Nighttime had fallen on Gotham City, plunging it into darkness.  A living, breathing darkness.  In Gotham, when the sun set, the city became a different place.  Dangerous and menacing to any poor soul caught out in its dark alleyways and streets, and even to some who remained safe inside their homes.  However, tonight was not like an ordinary night in Gotham.

Criminals had slunk back into the shadows from whence they'd came, hiding in fear.  Not only of their usual fear of the nightly rounds of Batman, but fear of the Justice League, having once more proving just how active they were by thwarting the Thanagarian attempts to destroy the Earth.  The news was circulating, the rumors were spreading, and all those would do evil were re-learning the error of continuing their wicked ways when the Justice League was active.

Even if now they were a member short.

Batman crouched atop one of the buildings his daytime alter-ego owned, peering down at the city of his that was unusually quiet.  Not so much as a mugging or a bank robbery.  All was deathly quiet.

Not so in the Dark Knight's head.  His mind was abuzz over recent activities.  The League had been victorious against the Hawkmen, but at a terrible price.  Green Lantern had lost his power ring, Shayera had resigned, the Watchtower was in shambles, and they were left to rebuild.  Already part of his mind was calculating what he would need to do to rebuild the Watchtower, what funds he'd need to transfer and to what sources to avoid suspicion.  Fortunately, Wayne Enterprises had capitalized on the invasion and managed to obtain a great deal of Thanagarian technology to add to their inventory.  Coupled with a large chunk of Kryptonian technology they'd obtained (small incident with Brainiac that Batman preferred not to think about) and they were so far past the cutting edge they made Luthor Corp look like a joke.

Things were looking grim, thought Batman.  But that was a decided advantage he had over Superman.  When you always assume the worst, you can either be pleasantly surprised or at least have the satisfaction you were right.

Batman launched a grapple and swung through the air, heading back to the Batcave.  He needed to check on his guests before he turned in himself.

With the destruction of the Watchtower, two members of the Justice League were now without homes or rooms to speak of.  Both of them were strangers in a strange land, and the Justice League had been more than a team to them, it had been family and home.  Now they were without.  Hawkgirl would've fit into this category too, but she was long gone and no one knew where she was now.  But it was to the members of the League they turned their attention to.

J'onn and Wonder Woman.  With the eradication of life on Mars and Wonder Woman's banishment from Themyscira, and now with the destruction of the Watchtower... neither of them had a home to turn to.

Which meant they had to crash at someone else's place.

Despite certain reservations, Batman had offered them his home of Wayne Manor.  Alfred had already done a great job of cleaning up the superficial mess.  The actual repairs to the Batcave and the windows would be more expensive and require professional help, but for now it was a homely as the big empty mansion ever got.

J'onn, with no need to sleep in the manner of humans and could do it standing up (as he often did when napping between missions) was settled down in the Batcave in an isolated corner to keep out of sight.  Not because Batman was ashamed of him, of course, but any links made between the Justice League and Bruce Wayne might inadvertently reveal the secret identity of Batman.  The media was already in a frenzy about Diana and Bruce's infamous dance in Paris several months ago.

Still, ultimately that made it easier for his second guest.

Wonder Woman was keeping out of sight as well, though she could still walk the upper levels and by the windows with little fear of being seen.  Plus, Batman almost smiled at the thought of what she might do if a paparazzi decided to invade her privacy.  Probably leave the grounds by being hurled over the closer gates.

Batman shrugged off his costume and hung it up, powering down the Batcomputer to stand-by mode in case something happened while he was sleeping.  He doubted it would, but one never knew.  He hadn't survived for as long as he had by being careless.  He paid only scant attention to the Martian in the far corner of the room, sitting cross-legged and sleeping, his eyes wide open and glowing an eerie orange.  Batman shrugged, he'd seen stranger things.

So it was he changed into a shirt and jeans and assumed the mental mask of Bruce Wayne that was as much a disguise as Batman.  Who he really was, at his core, was something of a mixture, and only a few people really knew that.

Like her...

Bruce paused as he spotted her in the hallway, wrapped in a white bathing robe and her wet black hair clinging to her head and the back of her neck.  Obviously she'd just finished showering.  She was heading down the hallway in the opposite direction as he, and gave a delightful smile as she spotted him.

"Ah, back already?" she asked.

Schooling his features into a neutral expression, he replied "No trouble in Gotham tonight.  Criminals are scared."

"Of you no doubt," Diana remarked lightly.  "I hope you're heading to bed?"

"Worried about my well being?" he asked with a frown, folding his arms.  If there was one thing he hated, it was being treated like this.  Like he needed some superhero to hold his hand or someone to coddle him like a toddler.

But he wasn't expected by the very angry look Wonder Woman got just then, her eyes flashing brightly.

"Considering you almost got yourself killed the other night, I think you deserve a little bed rest," she snapped at him.

It'd been an argument they'd been having most of the day, after Hawkgirl had left.  Wonder Woman had been almost downright infuriated that Batman had risked his life to pilot the Watchtower, nearly getting himself killed in the process.  She'd insisted their could've been much easier ways to accomplish their goals.  Having J'onn pilot it and phasing out when things got too hot.  Or having Superman standing by instead of zooming in at the last moment.  The passion of her argument had surprised Batman and he was forced to admit to himself that perhaps she was right.

But he did what he had to do, and he'd had his reasons.

"I know my limits," he replied, his entire body tense.  Wonder Woman looked on the verge of giving him a slap and, with her strength, was liable to rip his head clean off his shoulders.

"Men... even the good ones are all the same," she stated with a huff, marching right past him to her room, just down the hall.  It'd previously been a guest room that hadn't been used in ages.  Bruce watched her go with a mixture of anger and sadness.  He was tempted to call out and get her back to explain, or maybe even apologize, but he squared his shoulders and turned away, heading downstairs to the living room to watch the news.

He was tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now.

Batman wasn't the only member of the Justice League who couldn't sleep at the moment.

Miles away in another city, the Green Lantern also had a great deal of thoughts on his mind that prevented him from falling to sleep.  He sat on his bed in his pajama pants, staring out at the window and up at the stars.  His arm was fixed up by J'onn's expert medical skills.  It still hurt, as did his face and chest were Hro Talak has beaten and slashed him, but the pain was fading to more manageable levels.  He had a lot on  his mind, definitely.  Most of it involving a certain redheaded girl with wings like an angel.

John had never been a romantic, he'd been a soldier and a fighter and a hero, and no one had been more surprised than he when he'd met his first love, Katmatui.  Ultimately their relationship hadn't worked out, and they'd drifted apart, just remaining good friends.  When he'd found Hawkgirl he'd almost seen the pattern repeat itself.  Finding a woman with a stubborn streak and a vicious right hook, hating her guts, getting to be friends... and then more... and then...

Duty always interfered.

John idly turned his hand, lifting it up to gaze for what seemed like the hundredth time at his new power ring.  The Lantern Corp had sent Kyle Rayner back to earth following its destruction, something that had deeply troubled the Guardians.  As Katmatui had once stated herself, power rings don't break.  But evidently they'd never before been tested against Thanagarian axes.  So Kyle had come with a replacement and, upon hearing about the battle and what had happened with the League, expressed his sympathy.  He hadn't been able to stay for long, but he and John had managed to share a drink or two and a few words concerning their recent exploits.  Kyle really was doing well as a Green Lantern.  His training with Kat wasn't quite complete, but he sure had the gift for harnessing the energies of a power ring.  He'd be done in another year or two tops, and ready to be given his own sector of space to patrol.  John had taken nearly ten whole years to learn how to use the ring properly, before he'd been sent back to Earth to replace Abin Sur.

Maybe John would let him have earth, go patrol some remote system of space, lose himself in his work...

... if he even could work.

He idly turned his hand again, gazing at the ring which rested on his finger.  It looked like his old one, just an ordinary green ring with the lantern symbol.  But could it work?  He didn't know, he hadn't tried it.  He was afraid that losing Hawkgirl had broken his faith, like his encounter with Despero had months ago.  And if he had no faith in himself, he doubted he could use the ring, which meant that he was no longer a Green Lantern.

But then again... maybe that was for the best.

In Central City, Wally West sat in his one-room apartment, watching cartoons on the television, the only light in the room.  He was morose of course, all the Leaguers were, but he felt pretty confident things would smooth over and it'll all be good as new in no time.  Maybe even Hawkgirl would come back, and they'd be one big happy family again.

Family.

Wally'd never had a family.  Not as himself, as Wally West, before he'd become the scarlet speedster known as the Flash.  He'd been an orphan just like the kids he visited year-round at the Central City orphanage.  No parents, no brothers or sisters.  At first he'd hid this behind a mask.  Not just the mask of the Flash, but a mask of the arrogant speedster and the flirting skirt-chaser.  It had taken a simple race around the world with Superman to show him there was more to life.  Superman didn't know it, but he'd been one of the Flash's first and best friends.  Then the League had come along, and he'd jumped at the chance.

He'd forgotten that having family and friends meant sometimes you had to deal with losing them.

He turned up the volume a tad, a little louder to focus on the antics of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd, but not too loud so that the neighbors would complain.  He needed to deal in his own way with the loss of Hawkgirl, who'd been like a sister to him.  She'd done what she'd felt was the right thing.  He couldn't blame her for her decision.

Tomorrow he'd visit the orphanage after work.  He did have a sweet one-man job he could finish up in little under an hour a day.  Left more time for the Flash to make his rounds or talk to his admirers.  But maybe he'd go as himself for a change, see how he could deal with the kids when they didn't look up at him as a hero.

He certainly didn't feel much like one right now.

In Metropolis, there was celebrating.  Superman could hear it.  He'd given up an hour ago trying to get to sleep with all the racket going on.  Now he stood on the balcony, staring down at the streets, at all the people celebrating the Justice League's latest victory to save the world.

In that instant, the Man of Steel almost hated them.

They hadn't made sacrifices, they hadn't seen what the League had did.  They were celebrating while one of the League's own was gone, the Watchtower was destroyed, and they'd managed to handily doom thousands of Thanagarian soldiers in the process in their endless war with the Gordanians.

And they were celebrating.

Superman sighed deeply, wishing he could've done more.  For all his power, he had never felt so helpless.  He wish he had someone to talk to right now, but even if he could convince Lois to answer a call from Clark Kent at... what was the time anyway...?  It was past midnight, he knew that much.  But she was off at the wreckage of the Thanagarian warp gate for the story of the century.  His adopted parents Johnathan and Martha would be long asleep back in Smallville, since they were prime examples of the farmer's creed 'early to bed, early to rise.'  And of course Kara would be with them.  No one to talk to, no way he could let out all of his conflicting emotions.

He almost wished a super villain would show up so he could take his mind off of everything.  Going toe-to-toe with Dark Seid right now sounded appealing, except the tyrant of Apokolips was dead.  At least, most of the League and even most of the people of New Genesis and Apokolips thought so.  Superman?  He doubted it.  Dark Seid wasn't going to die until he killed him.  And he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

Shutting the doors to his balcony and wishing once more he didn't have super-hearing, he flopped down on his bed with enough force to make the room shudder, and rammed a pillow over his head to try and smother his hearing and get some sleep.

Earth was celebrating the victory of the Justice League, but light years away, only one alien was offering a toast to the heroes who'd fought to save their world.

Shayera Hol, formerly of Thanagar, formerly of Earth, and now adrift, tilted back her head and sucked down the thick purple liquid that the local bar on the third moon of Gaultos.  An entire planet that made Earth cities like Las Vegas and New Orleans look downright tame.  She could already hear another argument behind her breaking out into what must've been the fifth brawl since she'd shown up and ordered a drink.

And another... and another... and another... until even the bartender wondered if her plan was to drink herself to death.

A fate that, right now, she would've found almost pleasant.  At least it would've stopped the aching in her heart.  Still, what awaited her in the afterlife?  Thanagarians as a rule weren't terribly religious in any fashion, they concerned themselves with the here and now.  Living under the thumb of an alien-god like Ichthultu and in the modern day dealing on a daily basis with Gordanians tended to do that to a people.  But since coming to Earth, Hawkgirl had learned all she could about the human people, studied their culture, their myths, their religions.  When she'd joined up with the League, she'd also learned more about Themyscira, Krypton, Mars, and more.

It hadn't just been to scout out their weaknesses...

Her fingers clenched into the glass in her hand, shattering it.  She barely even felt it... not even when she reached down and pried the glass shards from her bare fingers.  She felt nothing anymore, no physical pain... only mental anguish.  She'd betrayed them all, but her betrayal of John had hurt her the most.  Even worse than her betrayal of Commander Hro.

Now she was all alone.

She tossed back another drink, ignoring the brawl behind her until one of the patrons tried to drag her into it, which she responded with a knock-out punch without even looking.  She didn't drag it out, like she normally did to have fun.

She wasn't in the mood.

Martians do not dream.

Not in the sense humans did, at least.  Humans and Martians shared very few physical or mental characteristics in common.  Spiritually, emotionally... well... they had enough in common as far as J'onn was concerned.  That was why he defended them as selflessly as he'd once defended his own people as a Manhunter.

Martians did not dream, but they needed time to replenish physical energy the same as other species.  So they rested and 'napped' in much the same way every sixteen hours or so.  Sometimes they would enter into longer periods of rest called hibernation cycles, where they would completely shut out the outside world.

When Martians rested, they did not dream but entered a state of mind called reverie.  Or at least, that was as close to a term in the English language that J'onn could find, the Martians did not have a good translation for it.  The state of mind did not involve dreams, spawned by the imagination, but memories.  Martians relived memories of their past experiences.  Through the reverie, they remembered all they'd done in their lives, despite the many years that may've passed since the event in question had happened.  It was how such a long lived race remembered all that had happened to them.

Pleasant memories.  He remembered the first time he'd met My'ria'h.  When they'd been married.  The birth of his children.  Superman's offer to remain on Earth as his new home.  Not-so-pleasant memories.  The arrival of the alien invaders.  The death of his family and later all Martians but himself.  Five hundred years of loneliness.  His betrayal of the League to an illusion.  And finally the battle against the Thanagarians and the loss of Hawkgirl.  All of it he remembered as easily as most humans remembered important dates to them, in their lives that measured as most a century.  So much pain had befallen the League recently, so much loss and sorrow and suffering.

Martians did not dream.  Neither did they cry.

But J'onn sometimes came damn close.

And so one by one, the members of the Justice League and, indeed, the world and universe began to fall to sleep.  Little did they know, that tomorrow would bring a great shock to some of them.

**Author's Notes:**

And there it is, the beginnings of my first, original, Justice League story.  That's just some introspective looks at how I think the Justice League would've dealt with what'd happened after 'Starcrossed', based largely on the works of M. Scott Eiland, who's a brilliant JL writer.  Hope they don't feel I'm ripping off their work.  References... let's see.  The incident with Brainiac, Batman and Superman was the episode 'Knight Time' from the old series.  The idea that J'onn does not sleep in the conventional sense is guesswork on my part, based on 'Only a Dream' and what little I can surmise about the Martian race, considering I know that J'onn is at least a thousand years old (and possibly more!)  The mention of Kyle Rayner and Abin Sur are subtle nods to 'In Brightest Day' from the old Superman series and 'Hearts and Minds' from Justice League.  As is the comment that power rings don't break.  Then again, Hawkgirl did remark that the Thanagarians had never heard of the Green Lantern Corp before, so the opposite is also likely true (of course, she did lie about her arrival to Earth, makes you wonder what else she's lied about).  Flash watching cartoons is another nod to 'Only a Dream', and his race against Superman was from 'Speed Demons.'  Who really thinks Dark Seid's died in 'Twilight'?  Come on, spare me.  He'll be back to torment Superman sooner or later, and he knows it.  The third moon of Gaultos is a reference to 'Comfort and Joy' and is the same planet Hawkgirl took John to when she wanted to unwind.  Next chapter, it's next morning, and things start to get interesting.


	2. II

  

As the sun peeked over the skyscrapers of Gotham it came to rest on the mansion on its outskirts, stately Wayne Manor.  Its inhabitants inside barely noticed, having been up so late, sleeping in a similar manner, until it was almost ten.

Bruce Wayne rolled over in his bed, stretching out before he was fully awake, yawning as he finally brought himself to open his eyes.  He felt energized.  Sleep was such a rarity for him (working by day and night as he did) that whenever he did sleep, his body seemed determined to take advantage of it, and he awoke always feeling like a million bucks.  He stretched out his sore arms...

... and nearly jumped in shock when he felt them brush against something warm.

Bruce almost sprang clean out of bed as he glanced over to the opposite side of the bed he was in.  There, lying buried under the covers, facing away from him... no... it couldn't be.  It was a dark-haired woman, wearing nothing, sharing his bed.  Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, to turn her over and confirm her identity.

It was... Diana of Themyscira, fast asleep and completely naked... in -his- bed!

Normally the thought would've given Bruce an almost smug sense of accomplishment, but right now he felt something else.  Panic and confusion.  Hastily he wracked his brain for the events of last night.  They'd parted company with some harsh words, headed to opposite ends of the mansion.  He'd fallen asleep in his bed... and then... had anything else happened?  He thought back... he didn't think so... but he couldn't be positive.

No, he was positive.  Something was very wrong.  His mind told him he'd fallen asleep alone, and he was too light a sleeper to be unaware of her joining him, particularly in her given state of dress.  Yet, there she was.  His senses and his logic weren't meeting.  Point A was jumping to C without going through B.

Something was wrong.

Bruce slipped out of the bed, holding the covers in past as he grabbed his jeans and slid them on to cover himself.  At least until he had a better sense of what had happened.

"Diana?" he said, grabbing her shoulder again and giving a gentle shake.  "Diana wake up... Diana?"

"Mmmm," she murmured, opening her eyes and stretching like a lazy cat, giving only a minor start when she opened her eyes completely and spotted him, bare-chested, standing before her bed.  "Bruce?  What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask the same question," he replied, arms folded across his chest.  "What're you doing here?"

"What, am I no longer welcome in your house?" she replied, still angry about the previous night.

"Not in my house, but in my bed maybe," he elaborated.  "Without a decent explanation, at least."

"What're you talking about this is my..." she started to protest, but stopped as she looked down.  This wasn't her bed.  The bed in the guest room had sheets of a blue color, this one was plain white.  As with all things in the life of Bruce Wayne, things were kept simple and designed to serve their purpose.  His imagination and creativity went into the creation of bat-shaped batarangs and homing devices and costumes.

"... I... I don't know how I got here," she replied uncertainly.  Feeling a chill, she drew the covers up closer, covering herself as she sat up.

"Nor do I remember you coming here," said Bruce.  "Something's wrong."

"I left my things back in the guest room," said Diana.  "Including my uniform and lasso."

Bruce nodded, opening the nearby closet to find her something to wear for the moment.  Wouldn't do to have Diana waltz about his mansion in her birthday suit.  But as he opened the closet, he received his second shock for the day.

His clothes were there, of course, as he'd left them.  All business suits and casual clothes and whatever he'd need to face the day.  But that was only half the closet now.  On the other half... women's dresses.  And though Bruce was not a fashion expect, he would've bet his last dollar that they were Wonder Woman's size.  Grabbing one at random, a blue number that looked like casual wear, he tossed it over towards her.  She caught it in surprise.

"What...?"

"Get dressed... something very odd is going on," he replied, sliding on a shirt and resisting the urge to turn around.  Rogue that Bruce Wayne was, at the core he was a gentleman.  He wouldn't peek, especially not under the circumstances.  Things were starting to become weird.  He heard the rustling of silk and knew Diana was dressing behind him.  She too seemed nervous and confused, and that made two of them.  Three, if something peculiar had happened to J'onn.

Once dressed, Diana and Bruce made their way out of the Master bedroom and down the hall, heading down to the grandfather clock that was the secret entrance to the Batcave.  However, that morning he'd seen two impossible things.  Now, with no hidden switch to open the secret entrance to the Batcave, Bruce was up to three.  Unlike Alice, he didn't try to believe three impossible things before breakfast.  He intended to solve them.  Angrily, he shoved aside the fake grandfather clock, smashing it hard against the ground and making Diana jump in surprise.  Behind it was wall, unmarked and smooth.  He ran his hand against it.  It was real.  There was nothing behind it.  No batcave.

"Is... is there a problem, Master Bruce?" came a voice from down the hall.  Bruce turned... Alfred was standing there, looking surprised.  Bruce glanced at the broken clock... he supposed he was over-reacting a little.  But something was wrong.  He was having an almost eerie sense of déjà vu.  And he couldn't quite say why.

"Alfred... where's the cave?" he asked.  Again, that eerie feeling.

"Cave sir?" Alfred replied.

"You know, the one behind here," he said, tapping the wall.  He was starting to get angry.  What was up with Alfred?  Why was he acting so weird?

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir," he said.  "Nonetheless breakfast is ready, if you and Mrs. Wayne are feeling up to it."

"Mrs. Wayne?" asked Bruce.  Shock, confusion, surprise, there wasn't a single word that could describe what he felt at that moment.

Slowly, he followed Alfred's gaze, turning to look over his shoulder...

... to see Diana, looking just as startled as he.

"Mrs. Wayne?" she said, when she found her voice.

Clark Kent slipped out of bed at seven am.  Even out here in Metropolis, he remained at heart a Smallvillian.  He rose with the sun, just like his adopted parents were probably doing back home at the Kent farm.  Kara wouldn't be though.  She hated getting up anytime that ended with 'am.'

Finishing a makeshift breakfast and cleaning himself up a bit, he reached under his bed for a hidden box that contained his costume.  Since he always wore it except when he was home, he felt pretty safe leaving it there.  Especially since no one ever dropped by to visit.  So it was he pulled out the box, opened it, and found...

... nothing.  It was empty.

Clark frowned, shaking the box as if expecting his costume to emerge... but nothing.  It was gone.

"Hmmmm... wonder where it went?" he thought.  He glanced over at the wall, into the next room.  Maybe he took it off and left it in the washing machine.  He stared at the wall, squinting his eyes and concentrating to activate his X-Ray vision, expecting the wall to vanish before his eyes and reveal the mysteries beyond.

But it didn't.  It remained solid, and didn't matter how much he squinted his eyes.  That's when he noticed something else peculiar.

He couldn't hear anything.

Normally when he woke up he could hear the cars down below, thirties stories down, people going to work, talking and such, though he usually tuned it out unless he heard explosions, cries for help, or someone speaking a few key names he'd come to identify as trouble (his own among that number, actually).  But he couldn't hear anything except the fan running above his head.  Frowning, he reached down to test a theory of his, grabbing the side of his bed.

Pull though he might, he couldn't lift it.

Quickly he rushed to the window, noting absent-mindedly that it was a jogging speed any human was capable of, not the faster-than-a-speeding bullet rush he'd tried.  But as he peered out at the balcony he saw the sun rising.  It was bright yellow, like it always was.  Not red sunlight then.  And not kryptonite either.  The stuff, even in tiny proportions, made him feel downright sick, it didn't simply strip him of his powers.  He would've realized it, at least.

His costume was gone, his powers were gone, but the sun was still yellow.  None of it made sense.  But the Man of Steel had a sinking feeling in his gut something was wrong.

For the moment, there was nothing he could do, so he grabbed his blue business and slipped into it, grabbing his keys and headed to work.  He owned a car but drove infrequently, mostly to avoid suspicion.  How much easier it would be to fly to work... but he dare not even begin to test that power.  If he failed he might wind up on the asphalt face-first.  Nor was he particularly keen to see if he could still withstand a bullet to the chest.

An idea occurred to him, however, midway to work, and he reached for his cell phone, relieved to find that still in place.  He dialed information, asking for Bruce Wayne's number.  Maybe he would have some answers.  He usually did.

"Honey, you're going to be late... its time to wake up..."

"Mfapoasdflk," replied John from beneath his pillow.  He was having such a delightful dream.  He wasn't quite awake yet.  But when he did wake up, he snapped awake all at once.  Someone was in his apartment with him, and he sat up quickly, looking about in surprise.

To further his shock, a petite asian girl was smiling down at him.  She was very pretty, dressed in a bright green t-shirt and black sweat pants that emphasized her shapely form, with dark black hair that was cut short.  Several stray locks flowed forward, nearly obscuring her ebon black eyes.  She was very pretty, and also very familiar, but John had never seen her before in his life.

"Come on John we're gonna be late.  Get yourself out of bed and let's get some breakfast in you," she said.  And then John realized who it was.  It wasn't just the tone of her voice, the inflection of her syllables.  It was the pattern of her speech.  Like she was a teacher dealing with a dimwitted student.

"Kat?" he asked, shocked out of his mind.  Katmatui wasn't pale skinned, she had a distinct red-orangish hue.  Most of her species were similar shades, including the rather unpleasant member of the race named Sinestro.  This was Kat but she looked... human.

"Good guess," she said, smirking playfully.  "Now come on, out of bed before I haul you out myself."

"But, wait... what...?" he managed to cough out, too confused to even know where to begin to ask questions.  What was she doing in his apartment?  And why was she human?  And what work?  Green Lantern assignment maybe...

He paused in his thoughts, his attention riveted to her hand.  There was no power ring there.  Instead around her aptly named ring finger was a golden band with a emerald set into the stone.  And, as John glanced down at his own energy ring, he saw it too was gone.  He had an exact duplicate of her ring on his finger, though of a less feminine variety.

They were wedding rings.

Shayera was awake and alive.

And in an excruciating large amount of pain.

Her head throbbed, her stomach rolled, and for a moment she feared she was going to be sick and pass out.  Not necessarily in that order.  Thankfully, the feeling of nausea passed as she rolled onto her back.  How much had she drank last night anyway?  Easily enough to drown a bull elephant, she imagined.  Thanagarians stomachs were cast-iron but they weren't invulnerable.

Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach to try and push herself up to her hands and knees, trying to regain her feet so she could stumble out of the bar.  It was what most patrons did after a wild night of drinking and fighting.  To her surprise, once she opened her eyes, she found she wasn't in the bar.

Or even still on the third moon of Gaultos.

She was on Earth.  She recognized the yellow sunlight, even as it pierced the back of her eyes and sent fresh waves of agony throughout her throbbing head.  She dropped back down to her knees, clutching at her temples as if expecting her skull to split open.

She was in an alleyway.  It stank horrible of human refuse and debris, thick in the air.  She shivered, clutching her coat...

Coat...?

She blinked, peering down at herself in confusion.  Gone was her costume.  She'd worn it away from Earth, departing in the only thing she'd ever truly owned herself, wanting not sympathy from the rest of the League, and certainly not their pity.  She'd given back her things, taking only her costume and the purloined energy mace she'd taken from the command ship to replace her own.  But now none of them were present.

Instead she was dressed in a yellow coat, torn and frayed along the edges, patched up here and there as if done by someone with poor sewing skills.  Her jeans were much the same way.  A backpack was slung over her shoulder, and as she peered inside she saw similar jackets, shirts and jeans, all threadbare and tattered.  Frowning, she pushed herself upright... and nearly fell flat on her butt as she stumbled backwards.  She'd lost her balance.  She tried to compensate by spreading her wings...

... and landed flat on her bottom, wincing painfully.  Why hadn't...?

And then she realized something truly terrifying.  Her hands slid around to her shoulder-blades, where her hawk wings met her back.  But there was nothing there, only the coat.  She slid her hands underneath it, searching, denying what she felt.  But all that was there was smooth, unmarked skin.

No wings.

Thanagarians were born with wings at birth.  They were as much a part of her as a human's arm or leg, and to suddenly wake up and find them gone... well, no one can blame Shayera for panicking as she did.  She was on the verge of screaming before she bit it back into her throat.  No one was going to help her now, she'd deal with this like she'd dealt with everything for the past five years.  On her own.

Shrugging the backpack and spreading her legs to widen her stance for balance, she set off to find out where she was on Earth, and what had happened to her.  The cool air brushed against her bare features, but she had no mask, and she shivered lightly.  She'd never felt so vulnerable before.  So... exposed.

His alarm was set to go off at precisely seven fifty-eight.  Two full minutes before work started down at the chemistry labs.  Usually it would be cake for the Fastest Man Alive to shower, eat breakfast, dress and run all of thirty miles on foot to arrive at his job on time, if not early.  When he went supersonic he could even be unnoticeable to the human eye except as a blur of light and sound.  And maybe a gust of wind.

But today, it took him almost five whole minutes... just to find his clothes.

Wally was jogging to work now, out of breath and more than a little worried, still over twenty miles away and almost twenty minutes late.  His hair was a mess and he hadn't even had breakfast yet.  He'd never been late to work on time.  Admittedly, it was the one shining point in his job.  He wasn't very good, he tended to goof off and joke with his boss, who threatened on a near-constant basis to fire him and get someone more level-headed for dealing with volatile chemicals.  Wally was sure his supervisor was going to kill him this time.

And so he ran as fast as he could.

Which didn't even stir up a breeze.

Martians do not dream.

But if they did, J'onn would be firmly convinced he was experiencing a nightmare.

He was in a single small room the walls covered in a white padding of sorts, including the door.  The window was high up, out of reach, and barred from the inside and out.  The door was locked, but J'onn couldn't even reach it, his hands were strapped firmly behind his back in some sort of white, backwards jacket and firmly strapped into place.  His legs were relatively free, in gray slacks, and his feet were bare... and when he'd seen them for the first time since he'd awoken, he had been, to say the least, shocked.

Human feet.  Five perfect digits, pink skin, perfect in design.  Yet he had no memory of assuming such a shape.  Ever, now that he thought more about it.  His shapeshifting usually included the clothes of those he impersonated, and it was easier to shapeshift shoes or boots than the actual feet beneath them.  His own feet should have been slightly larger, green, two-toed.  But they weren't.

And more shocking... he couldn't resume his form.  Not his natural Martian form, nor his Martian-human hybrid he now wore so naturally since joining the Justice League.

He was confused, and understandably scared.  He'd pushed himself to his feet, rushed at the door, shouted for help.  No one had come.  He'd slammed his shoulder against the door, against the wall, but the padding absorbed his feeble efforts.  Even his strength was beyond him.  He tried to phase out of his constricting garments and escape... but he could not do that either.  He could do nothing.

And worse... he could hear nothing.

Since he'd opened his thoughts to the human race, J'onn could almost instinctively hear human thoughts, even as half-whispers in the wind, from those he passed by.  Surface thoughts they did not guard overly well.  Not that he usually pried into their minds without permission or great need.  But now... all was silent.  It was like being back on Mars, where the only thoughts heard were those 'spoken'  between Martians, where inner thoughts were hidden and unable to be reached by the Martians, who could not and would not use their telepathy upon one another.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he scooted back into the corner of the room fearfully.

A human woman entered the room, carrying a clipboard and dressed in a business suit.  She seemed barely out of adolescence, perhaps the age of Supergirl, whom J'onn had met at Superman's 'funeral.'  This girl too had blonde hair and a most startling pair of blue eyes that twinkled oddly.  She tapped her clipboard, smiling down at J'onn with a big smile even he (with his minimal knowledge of human expressions) recognized as fake.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones.  I'm Doctor Quinn, your psychiatrist.  So now tell me," she said, producing a pen and clicking the bottom to let the tip slide out, making a note on her clipboard.  "They say you think you're an alien.  Why don't you tell me all about it...?"

**Author's Notes:**

And so it begins.  A Justice League of Super Heroes... without super powers.  How will they cope, how will they manage without them?  You will soon find out.  Batman and Diana... Mr. and Mrs. Wayne?  I couldn't resist... those two make such a cute couple, and you all know they like each other.  Even if, in my story, its going to be a little awkward and at times a little downright painful.  Cape under the bed?  Honestly, where does Clark hide that costume of his?  My guess is as good as any.  And red sunlight does strip away his powers but only after long periods of exposure (its more the lack of yellow sunlight, really).  Kryptonite isn't nearly as painless at doing it though.  John's marriage to Kat is a subtle nod to their comic incarnations, who were indeed married.  But why is she human you ask?  Oh you won't find out for some time, but you're welcome to make any number of guesses.  Maybe the same reason J'onn and Shayera are human.  Maybe.  The idea that Wally West works as a chemist is based on the dream-sequence from 'Brave and the Bold' which shows how he obtained his powers (unlike his comic counterpart, who tapped into the Speedforce or whatever like the old Flashes before him).  Superman's funeral was of course from the episode 'Hereafter' where Kara can be seen with the Kents as part of the mourners.  J'onn's psychiatrist, or at least her last name, should get some eyebrows raised.  Come on now, you know who it is.  If not the jokes on you... evil, high-pitched laughter.

Knight's Shadow: More to come soon enough, fret ye not.

Angelic Temptress: Thank you, you're too kind.  Of course I included Hawkgirl.  She's been a vital part of the team for two whole seasons, you don't just forget about someone like that.  And even after the events of 'Starcrossed' I'm firmly convinced some day she'll come back to the League someday.

Tec: Just you wait and see.  I have indeed got places to go with my idea, I just hope everyone enjoys the ride.

ViciousAssassin: Well glad to see I haven't lost my old fanbase.  Hope you enjoy what comes next.  Keep it short, why?  My favorite reviews were always the longest and most detailed, and I always looked forward to them.  Ah well.

Deadhead89: Oh you'll see what happens next.  The question I'm worried about is whether or not you'll enjoy it!  Muwahahaha.

Jigsaws231: Two things I always strive for in my fanfictions.  Accurate character portrayal, and continuity.  Glad I am to see that I'm doing a good job.  Thanks for the review.

Comet-hime: What, no trumpets?  Hehehe, thanks for the welcome.  I know you don't write in this one but you do still draw for it, so maybe I can continue to inspire you, and vise versa, as we always have.  Glad you enjoyed all the characters, as well as my plan to get Shayera plastered on Gaultos.  I'd originally planned to do it somewhere on Earth before I remembered her Christmas celebration.  Now I only hope nobody asks me how she got off planet without a ship or energy ring.

Star-of-Chaos: You're thinking of 'Maid of Honor.'  Don't worry though, I usually write my stories in a manner that you don't -need- to see the series to understand/enjoy them.  It just helps you appreciate them more.  Hope you enjoy what's to come.

Crhblack: All reasonable speed has been slowed down this summer, but I'll do the quickest job I can.  Glad you enjoyed the characterizations and the set-up.  More of that to come as the plot gets into full swing.

Qk: Nothing wrong with having favorites in the League.  Me?  Superman and Green Lantern, but I love 'em all just the same.  You'll see plenty of Flash to come, fret ye not.  Just don't expect him in top form.  Mostly because humor isn't my forte.  Oh, and tell Eriso I hope they're enjoying this too.


	3. III

  

Bruce and Diana were in the dining room, enjoying breakfast.  They were smiling and nodding their heads, waiting for Alfred to leave.  When he did, they glanced at each other again, still in shock over the recent revelations.  Bruce tossed down his bacon and fork onto his plate, shifting to a seat closer to Diana so he could speak and still keep his voice down.  Something strange was going on, and he didn't want Alfred to overhear.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Diana, her voice resonating with something Bruce rarely heard from her.  Fear.  She was used to opponents and problems she could deal with on her own, with her own two fists and her lasso.  And now she didn't even have those.  Neither did he, all his gear was in the cave and it was long gone.  Even the few hidden weapons he'd placed throughout the mansion in strategic hiding places were missing.  It was as if... Batman had never been.

"I don't know," he replied.  "But I intend to find out.  After breakfast I'll check my computer, find my records, see what I can't find.  There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Could it be we... we..." she stammered, a blush coming to her cheeks.  "Could it be we actually are married and we've simply... forgotten?  Our memories were erased or something?"

"A possibility I considered," he said.  "However I can make a number of arguments to prove it negative.  For one, the dates match up..." he stated, tapping the nearby calendar hanging on the wall.  It was filled with all number of business meetings.  Normally a number of cryptic notes that would've been present, that would've made sense to no one except those who knew his secret identity.  Things like 'J. loose' or 'TF. working 3 dock.'  Alas, none of them, and more mysteries for Batman to unravel.  Each date was struck out as time passed.  If not by Bruce, by Alfred.  The date was the same.

"Beyond even that, if such had happened... do you honestly think either of us would abandon our past lives, seal them up, put them away, and leave both of us defenseless and powerless?"

"No, never," she agreed, stirring her scrambled eggs idly with her fork.

"Before I go and check my records, I want to ask you something Diana," he said.  "Do you remember your mother?  Your home before you came and joined the League?"

"Queen Hippolyta, Themyscira," she replied unthinkingly.  What did that have to do with it?

Bruce nodded.  "So our memories are the same.  Let's see if the records I find match up.  If not, maybe we'll find some answers there."

"What am I supposed to do while you do that?" she asked.

"Keep yourself busy for the moment, I will handle this," he replied.  She frowned lightly, not used to be told what to do and even worse to be told to do nothing.  She was a woman of action, always had been.  But she had to concede he was right.  She was decidedly out of her areas of expertise at the moment.

"Alright, wait here, I'll meet you after..." he started to say but stopped as Alfred re-entered the room, holding a cordless phone in his hands.

"Phone for you Master Bruce," he said.

Wondering who on earth could be calling him now of all times, Bruce slipped to his feet and made his way over to Alfred, taking the phone and dismissing the man.  Something about Alfred was starting to unsettle him.  In fact, everything was starting to unsettle him.  Anyone could be on the other end of the phone, and his mind didn't count out a single possibility at that moment.  It could be the President of the USA or it could be the Joker.

"Hello?" he asked reluctantly.

"Bruce?  Its Clark," came the voice on the other end.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  Covering the phone, he said "Its Clark," to Diana, noting her puzzled expression.

"Clark?  What can I do for you?"

"Listen, something really weird is going on... I woke up this morning..."

"... and your powers were gone, and probably your costume too," finished Bruce, not missing a beat.  Also so Diana could hear.

"Yeah, how did... oh no, you too?"

"Me and Diana as well.  The batcave has all but vanished, and we can't seem to find J'onn anywhere in the Mansion."

"We should contact the others then.  This might be more widespread."

"Definitely contact the others," said Bruce, a plan already forming in his mind.  "But be discreet.  I spoke with Alfred earlier... he doesn't ever remember their even being a batcave."

"Weird," replied Clark on the other end.  "Alright, what do you want me to do then?"

"Head to work, act normal, but do a little work and see if you can't find out any information about Superman.  Say it's for a journalism report.  Ask your co-workers.  If they act surprised, don't press it.  Diana and I will meet you there shortly.  We'll try and contact John and Wally."

"Alright, but hurry."

"Fast as we can," promised Bruce, turning off the phone and turning to face Diana.  She was already standing, her face set in a look of determination he knew all too well.  A look that told mere mortals and super villains alike that nothing was getting in her way.

"Let me make a few calls.  Go and have Alfred prep the limo, but tell him I'll be driving," said Bruce.

"Understood..." she said, starting to march out as Bruce dialed in a number into the phone.  He was mid-way through it when he realized she was still in the room, standing by the doorway.  Hesitating.  "And... thank you," she added.  "For not mentioning... er..." she gestured vaguely.  He caught her meaning instantly.

"We'll keep it between us for right now," he said.  "Until we figure out what's happened."

Her smile was heartbreakingly beautiful as she turned and departed, and for a moment Bruce forgot all of his fear an anxiety.  Until the phone beeped at him, and he belatedly finished the number of Wally West's apartment.  Acquired a year before the scarlet speedster had actually bothered to reveal his secret identity.  You didn't earn the title of the Worlds Greatest Detective without doing a little snooping around.

The phone ringed... and ringed... and ringed...

Far away in Central City, Wally West had barely managed to escape a horrible tirade from his boss, though his ears still were burning from it.  He'd claimed sickness as his excuse, phoning in from a pay phone to explain his absence from work.  Thankfully, they'd bought it.  Hook line and sinker.

Now the only question was what to do now?

Go patrol?  Without his powers what was the point, he couldn't stop criminals in the conventional manner like a cop.  Go the orphanage?  Seems he'd have to go as himself this time.  Idly he wondered how the little tykes would react to Wally West as opposed to the Flash?  Might as well, he decided.  Nothing better to do.

So it was he hailed down a cab and had it deliver him, paying with what little pocket money he had.  Another thing he wasn't terribly used to.  Usually whenever the Flash walked into a restaurant or fast food place, food was either on the house or bought by one of his many admirers.  For the longest time, since the accident, he'd never even carried a wallet.  Thank god he kept up his day job, otherwise his rent would never be paid and he'd have to spend his time up in the dismal watchtower with J'onn.  Once it was rebuilt, at least.

Wally tucked his hands inside of his jeans and sauntered into the orphanage, saying only that he was here as a potential parent.  A decent explanation, if ever there was one.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to enter the playroom the kids normally congregated...

... there was a massive explosion from across the street.

Shayera's eyes snapped open wide as she heard the explosion, coming from just down the street.  Instinct took over, and she rushed forward, running as fast as she could.  Not very fast, considering she was used to flying and still struggling to keep her balance.  It was a jewelry store, she guessed that much instantly from the diamond in the sign hanging above it, now swinging crazily from a single hinge.  She skidded to a stop, however, as she saw who it was making the robbery.

It was a great black gorilla, easily twice her height, maybe even taller, and powerful looking.  He was devoid of clothing or markings of any sort, but one look at his face confirmed instantly who he was.  No other gorilla in the world could have such an evil smirk on his face.

Grodd.

Behind Shayera spotted more of his infamous henchmen that called themselves the Secret Society.  A man with slit-like eyes in a snake-costume.  A psychotic blue-haired woman with ice pouring from her hands.  A pale, sinister man dressed all in black, top hat and sunglasses and cane.  Even a overly tall woman in pink Greek toga.

Shayera reached instinctively to her side but only then recalled... her mace was gone.  As were her wings.  She was powerless.  Besides, she realized, had she half a chance against the Secret Society on her own, even with her powers?

Suddenly she sensed someone rushing at her, and she whirled around.  Her instincts had saved her on more than one occasion, and she was grateful for that.  Thankfully this time they did not warn her about an approaching villain... but a friend instead.

Wally West jogged up to her, panting for breath.  His eyes opened wide as he caught site of her.

"Shayera?  What the heck are you doing here?"

"What're you doing here?" she asked.  "Where are the others?"

"Dunno, woke up this morning... look out!" he shouted.  Shayera didn't even hesitate as she rolled out of the way, avoiding a car that'd just been handily tossed aside by Star Sapphire.  Wally did likewise in the opposite direction, right into the road... and right in front of Grodd.

"Filthy human," commented the great ape, not even bothering to use his telepathic prowess.  He knocked Wally aside with a casual backhand, sending him crashing into a nearby car with enough force to dent the frame.  He slumped to the ground, clutching his ribs.  At least one was broken, judging from the pain.

"Wally!" shouted Shayera.  Hastily she glanced around, finally managing to find a weapon.  A bent pipe, but it was better than nothing.

Roaring her customary war-cry, she charged at the nearest member of the Society, which happened to be Copperhead.  He grinned at her, showing his pointed fangs, and turned, lashing out with his tail to knock Shayera over with little effort.  Hissing, he dropped down to examine her, running a hand through her reddish hair as she lay there, unconscious.

"Copperhead," came Grodd's dark voice.  "We have more important things to do.  Come."

"Yeah I'm coming," hissed Copperhead, blowing his forked-tongue at Grodd's back when he turned, then leering at Shayera once more before he took off, hauling a bag full of recently purloined jewelry.  She groaned, managing to sit up... just barely.  She still hadn't completely recovered from the previous night, and having herself smacked into the wall by Copperhead didn't improve matters in the least.

"Shayera?" said Wally, stumbling over to her, clutching his midsection.  His teeth were gritted to keep from groaning in pain.  Grodd's attack had hurt, damnit.  And he hadn't been able to react in time.  Before he could run circles around that stupid monkey.  But the Society were quickly leaving, and his first priority was his friend.  "You alright?"

"Ugh... I've been better," she grunted, slipping to her feet unsteadily.  "What on earth is going on?  Why didn't you dodge his attack?"

"Not fast enough... no super speed," he muttered, his voice low.  He didn't want anyone nearby to overhear the two of them.  "I think we can safely say that today is not going to be a good day."

"Come on, we should get you to a hospital," said Shayera, helping support him, one arm around her shoulder.  Then she stopped, feeling woozy, and put a hand to her head.  "I need to lay down too, it seems."

Nothing.

No one at the Daily Planet had ever heard of the Justice League, of Superman, of anyone of that caliber.  Not even Lois Lane, she barely knew she had a rookie partner named Clark Kent.  None of them knew Superman.  Not Perry, not Jimmy.  No one.

Clark was starting to grow nervously, anxiously hoping that Bruce and Diana would arrive soon.  His lack of powers wasn't quite as concerning as this strange feeling that he didn't exist.  At least, as Superman.  Not in... well... wherever he'd woken up today.  Alternate dimension, maybe?  He didn't know.  Any theories he'd managed to form, none of them stood up to his sense of logic.

Not that he was too worried.  He'd had experiences in his past when he'd lost his powers before.  Against Luminus and his red sunlight, when Parasite had stolen them, even way back in Smallville when he'd had an accident with Eric and accidentally transferred them to him.

Looking back, he'd almost enjoyed that time.  To be normal, to not have the weight of the world (well, just Smallville in those days) on his shoulders.  But in the end he'd had to step up against Eric and stop him.

Suddenly there was a loud boom in the air, and Clark nearly toppled out of his seat in surprise.  All around cries of surprise rang throughout the Daily Planet.

"Oh my god!"

"What is that?!"

"Wow."

Clark rushed to the windows to see what was going on, lamenting that his x-ray vision was still beyond him.  He could've just turned his head before.  But as he rushed to the window, his eyes opened wide in shock.  It had been a boom, but not an explosion.  He should've recognized this sound instantly.  His mind almost always associated it with trouble, especially considering the last time he'd been yanked backwards into one of these.

Hovering over Metropolis was the hyperspace-dimensional opening of a boom tube.

Ignorant of the dangers threatening Metropolis and Central City, John Stewart was dealing with slightly more complicated problems of a more personal nature.

That is, trying to keep Kat from chewing his ear while he drove.

Her personality seemed completely intact.  Arrogant, playful, smart and downright sexy.  All that had changed was her appearance and her lack of a power ring.

So it was that John drove his car into the parking lot of a rather large building, guided by her instructions.  He'd almost prefer to let her drive, but she'd insisted she ride shotgun.  And he'd spent all morning asking for directions.

The two of them crawled out of their car and headed towards the elevators, heading up the floor towards John's job.  Whatever it was.  He was extremely confused by now.  Not a Green Lantern (and Kat didn't even know what that was, oddly enough) no power ring, married to Kat (of all people) and now working for some big strange company he'd never even heard of before.

Then again, as the elevator doors slid open, maybe he had.

Green Lantern Construction Company.

John gaped openly, glancing at his co-workers as they moved to and from their desks, exchanging words and plans.  He could see blueprints everywhere.  All marked with the logo of the company, Green Lantern.  It was the symbol of the Corp.  But... wait a minute...

A large fellow walked by just then, past Kat and John.  John almost gasped aloud in shock.  His sloping brow, his thick chin, his keen eyes.  Human he definitely was, but...

"Kilowog?" he asked in shock.

"Hey, mornin' John, Kat," he said, stopping to give a friendly wave.  It -was- Kilowog.  But human, like Kat.  What was going on?

"Hey Kilowog.  Any word on the new designs from Arkhis yet?" asked Kat.

"Not yet.  He and Galidus are still working on the place on the eastern end of town.  We sent Tomar and Larvox to give 'em a hand."

"Oh good," said Kat.  "Well come on John," she said, nudging him in the ribs and bringing him back to reality.  "We got work to do.  We should go find Kyle."

"Kyle... Kyle Rayner?" asked John, grasping at the feeble amount of knowledge he did know.  Kyle?  But he was off-world... but so was Kat.

"You know any other Kyle's?" asked Katmatui.  Then, smirking, she turned to Kilowog.  "Don't mind John.  Hasn't had his coffee yet and he hasn't quite woken up."

"Ugh, well I certainly know what that's like.  Been ages since I last had a bolovaxian tea," replied Kilowog, shaking his head ruefully.

"Wait... what?" said John, only half-paying attention to the conversation.  But his interest had perked up instantly upon hearing that work.  Bolovaxian.  Bolovax Vik was Kilowog's homeworld.  At least... the Kilowog he knew.

"I said its been ages since I last had a decent black coffee," said Kilowog, glancing at John strangely.

"Black coffee?"

"Yeah, whadja think I said?"

"I... I could've sworn," started John.  Had he said that?  Bolovaxian tea was one of Kilowog's regular drinks.  But... god, his head hurt.  But confusing as all this was, underneath it all, John felt nothing but fear.  He had lived and trained as a Green Lantern long enough to recognize danger when he saw it.  Or felt it, in this case.

For now, he needed a page out of Kat's book.

Stealth and guile.

"Well," he said, giving a big show of clapping his hands together and smiling as if the incident had never happened.  "Let's get to work!"

"Now then Mr. Jones why don't you tell me about your family?"

"My family?" asked J'onn, confused.  He had no idea what to think anymore.  This strange doctor... psychiatrist... was asking him so many peculiar questions.  And every time he answered them, she'd give him a raised eyebrow and a humoring smile.  Always a fake one.  She didn't believe a word she said.

"Doctor," he stated firmly.  "I wish to leave.  I must contact the rest of the League.  Something wrong is clearly happening here."

"Now, now," she said, looking alarmed as he started to stand.  "You know you can't leave Mr. Jones.  Against our policy.  Why don't you tell me more about this uhm... what did you call it... Justice League?"

"You've not heard of the Justice League?" asked J'onn in surprise.

"Uhm, 'fraid not," she replied with an exaggerated laugh.  "Why don't you tell me all about them.  Are you one of them now?  I thought you were a martian," she said, flipping back through her notes and confirming.

"I am a martian," he replied.  "I am the last martian."

"Oh that must be tragic," she said again, in that little 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Let me out of here!" he shouted angrily, 'causing her to jump and run to the door.  Two orderlies came in, subduing J'onn.  They quickly overpowered him and forced him to his knees.  One of them slid a needle into his arm, and pumped him full of something.

"I think that'll be all for today," said Doctor Quinn, adjusting her glasses.  "I really must go see to Mr. J... er... I mean, the Mr. Napier down the hall.  Thank you for your time, Mr. Jones.  I do hope you feel better in time for my next visit."

The two orderlies released J'onn, tossing him to the ground, and the door slammed shut, locking him inside.  Inside, J'onn sighed and fell against the ground, not even bothering to catch himself.  He lost consciousness, alone, imprisoned, and helpless.

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, I would like to point out in the couples area of my profile I support John/Shayera.  My reasons for having him married to Kat will become apparent as the story progresses, so all you rabid John/Shayera fans chill!  And put down that mace!  Yeah, you know who you are!  I seem to be focusing rather much on Batman, and I apologize to anyone who feels other members of the League aren't getting much of a chance to shine.  But without any original powers of his own, Bruce is the most likely to deal with the situation as it exists.  Be patient, all will have their chance to shine.  Grodd attacking Central City?  Oh dear, our poor superheroes certainly have their hands full if he's stirring up trouble.  I am aware that Copperhead was never part of the Secret Society, but his presence was included to provide an excellent foil for Hawkgirl.  Hawk, Snake... get it?  Of course you do.  But I somehow imagine Metropolis is in even more danger from the sudden appearance of a boom tube.  Those things are never good news.  Clarks past experiences from losing his powers including the Superman episodes 'Feeding Time' and 'Solar Power' and the Smallville episode 'Leech.'  Green Lantern construction company?  I admit, even I'm skeptical of that one, but I have my reasons believe me.  John Steward was, comically, a mason, not a military man.  I prefer his cartoon incarnation though.  His fellow Green Lanterns his co-workers, also all human?  And what was with that slip of tongue?  Conspiracy, perhaps?  Poor J'onn locked up in an asylum.  Bonus points if you can guess which one.  Dr. Quinn's next patient should clue you in.

Terry: Only if I get better reviews than 'good job' or 'keep updating.'

Todd fan: I hope I don't end up spoiling too much for you then.  I think I already gave away some major spoilers from 'Starcrossed.'  Sorry.

Ray1: Hopefully its not proving to be too rushed though.  But I noticed a distinct difference between XME and JL when I started writing.  The XME kids all go to school and such, the JL's are full time crime fighters.  Makes it difficult to start a story gradually.  Still, glad you're enjoying.  Bruce is human yes, but now has no equipment or vehicles or costume to his name.

ViciousAssassin: A long detailed reviewed, hooray!  The point of the argument in the previous chapter was to emphasize the confusion in this one, actually.  Especially after they found out that things have changed.  The premise of the story is similar, in the loss of their powers, but when I decided that I realize it is difficult to have a believable reason for all the league to lose their powers, since their powers stem from such different sources (alien heritage, training, equipment, freak accidents, power rings).  I have, however, come up with an explanation to explain it.  It'll just take everyone a while to realize it.  Its not that Superman doesn't like red sunlight, but its yellow sunlight that gives him his powers.  On Justice League you might've noticed most prisons custom built for the League, the cell holding Supes tends to glow red.  That's why.  J'onn is, at the moment, not an martian, but human.  He's in his own personal human form, which we saw in 'Comfort and Joy' and 'Starcrossed.'

Alhana-Antilles: Not anywhere fun, so don't get your hopes up.  But don't worry, as a firm supporter of Bruce/Diana, I'll be making romances after I finish my 'opening' story into the JL universe.

Comet-hime: Ah, so keeping you in the dark about certain plot elements and not being my beta-reader is working for the best.  You're enjoying the story more.  Glad you liked Mrs. Wayne.  Don't worry about the Kat-Shayera-John problem.  You know now what is coming for them.  Heh.  I was going for homeless-drifter for Shayera given her new status after 'Starcrossed.'  Harley/Ivy?  Well, its mostly battle, but I'll at least have them shown together.  Can't promise much more than that.

Brutal2003: So it would seem, and yes they're a cute couple which is why they're married now.  The reason for my madness will become apparent, at latest, by the end of the story.  But it ain't gonna be a picnic for even them.  No sirree.

Cantoris: I like being subtle like that.  More inner humor for the readers who understand it, and little clues for those who don't.  Yeah, definitely a role reversal for the Martian and his psychiatrist.  Glad you're enjoying my incorporation of comic references with that of the show stuff.  I prefer the show, but a little thing here and there never hurt.

Deadhead89: I am not a comics fan!  I never read the comics in my life!  And there is a reason Kat and John are married in my story, just wait for it!  Check my profile, I support HG/GL all the way!

Lady Iapetus, Roving Wanderer: Parts of this yes were inspired by that.  Elements of the plot were as well, like the feeling of déjà vu Batman was feeling?  Just how much you'll have to wait until the end to find out.  I can tell you this much.  Mad Hatter is not involved.  You're certainly crafty at spotting my subtle clues, aren't you?

Robert1413: They're not exactly married.  If they were do you honestly think they wouldn't remember it?  Glad you liked that though.  They do seem like a cute couple to me.  I will update very soon, most likely.  I'm getting more time to work on this than I originally thought.

Knight's Shadow: Mentally, yes.  He remembers all of it, as well as anything else he did as Batman.  Physically, his body is slightly out of shape.  Athlete level rather than olympic level.  But yeah, he still knows all the martial arts and how to throw a batarang and such (pity he doesn't have any).

Angelic Temptress: 'fraid not.  Shayera's in Central City with Flash.  Don't fret though.  If there's one couple I will never support its Wally/Shayera.  They're too much like siblings.  All will work out in the end, fret you not.  Harlequin's real name is Harley Quinn and was originally a psychiatrist assigned to work for the Joker.  He is the one who pointed out how much her real name was like what her villain name would be.

Xffan-2000: Glad you enjoyed the reactions to the events of Starcrossed and later with the loss of their powers and their new lives.  Hope you'll like where the rest of this story is going as well.


	4. IV

  

Bruce and Diana had been midway to Metropolis when the car radio had gone nuts.  Everyone was in a panic about the recent appearance of an unknown phenomenon.  Something that had already been linked to a portal from heaven, a gateway from hell, a rip in the space time continuum, and even more absurd theories.  However, based on eyewitness reports (which they'd listened to before shutting off the radio) Bruce and Diana had both managed to identify it.

A boom tube.

And that usually meant trouble.

Earth was, technically, under the sovereign protection of New Genesis, but they would never visit Earth unless it was to deliver bad news.  The only other explanation for a boom tube -was- bad news.  Dark Seid or someone from Apokolips.

Bruce put the petal to the medal, his car zooming along to reach Metropolis.  It was only thirty miles away, but it seemed like half the world.  Thankfully, traffic was light, and most of it was heading in the opposite direction.  Away from danger.  Still, you didn't become a hero by playing it safe.

Bruce left the car double-parked in front of the Daily Planet.  In retrospect he shouldn't have brought the limo, but for now he wanted to be able to provide transport for the rest of the League, and this was the only car he had that was big enough for all of 'em.

Clark Kent was outside, staring up at the phenomenon.  Everyone else was waiting and watching with anxiety or concern.  Clark watched with fear and loathing.  Then he turned as he spotted Bruce and Diana heading towards him, and abandoned his partner so she could get a better view herself, heading over to talk with them.

"Hello Superman," said Bruce by way of casual greeting.  But his voice was low, and only Clark could hear him.

"Apparently not," replied Clark.  "There is no Superman.  Nobody here has ever heard of him, nobody knows about any of us.  Its like we don't exist."

"We know," interjected Diana.  "Neither do we.  But we remember it all, apparently."

"That's true," said Clark with a nod.  "Any theories?" he asked Bruce.

"None.  Any theory I make is almost immediately destroyed by surrounding evidence.  But looks like we have bigger concerns now," he added, peering up at the boom tube.  "Has anyone come through?"

"Not yet," replied Clark, his voice resonating with anger.  Ordinarily Bruce would've cautioned him against continuing his vendetta with Dark Seid, but he doubted now it would be necessary.  Without his powers, Dark Seid could obliterate him with a glance.  Literally.  Even Clark wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take him on now.

Bruce's phone chose at that moment to rang, and he excused himself from Clark and Diana to take the call in a nearby alley for a measure of privacy.

"He's look into finding the other members of the League," explained Diana to a surprised Clark.  "United we may figure out what has happened better."

"Good thinking.  Any luck?"

"John and Wally's apartments were both empty, we think they've gone out on their own.  So Bruce has tried some leads his company has to try and find where they work and how to contact them."

"And J'onn?  Or..."

Diana shook her head.  "Nothing from other of them, of course.  He's looking for people matching their descriptions, but so far nothing.  Even tried to find a place called 'Area 51', said J'onn might be there.  Do you know why?" she asked naively.

In spite of all the danger and fear surrounding the boom tube's appearance and the loss of their powers, Clark Kent couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, you see, Area 51 doesn't really exist, but some conspiracy theorists believe..."

"Thank you.  Visiting hours are still going on?  Til when?  Thank you," he said again, clipping closed his cell phone and jamming it into his jacket's pocket.  Well, that was one of them, at least.  Bruce jogged back out of the alley to rejoin Bruce and Diana.

"Good news.  I found J'onn," he said.  "Being held back in Gotham at an asylum.  Apparently his records list him as John Jones, and he's being held for criminally insane behavior.  Thinking he's a martian," he said meaningfully.

"That's our J'onn," said Diana.

A loud boom interrupted their conversation, and all eyes went skyward.  Something was emerging from the boom tube.  Something small but, even at such a distance, instantly recognizable to the members of the League.  A single figure, on a floating platform.

Dark Seid.

Clark growled, but he firmly forced himself not to do anything foolish.  Like he could do much of anything right now.

"People of Earth," spoke the ruler of Apokolips, his voice amplified by unknown means to reach everyone in the city of Metropolis.  "I am Dark Seid.  Lord of Apokolips.  I am power unlike any you have ever known.  Absolute.  Infinite.  And unrelenting.  I come to conquer this pitiful planet and add it to my empire.  You have no choice but to prepare yourselves for a long, dark future as my subjects and my slaves.  Surrender and spare yourselves my ire, as so many other races have chosen to do..."

_They'll never serve you, Dark Seid_, thought Clark.  _Never.__  You'll never break this planet's spirit_.

"... or perish.  There is no hope of resisting me.  Choose."

As he spoke his final word, the boom tube shuddered again, and more figures poured out.  Primarily the pseudo-demons that were the bulk of Dark Seid's army.  But here and there Clark recognized other figures of significance.  He spotted the Furies flying about like a practiced team of acrobats on their own hovering platforms.  Lashiva, Mad Hariette, Stompa.  He saw Steppenwolf astride his vehicle, flying through the air and directing the demons.  He spotted the squat, ugly form of Kalibak and the even more hideous visage of Granny Goodness.

Everyone in Metropolis reacted in almost exactly the same manner.  They fled.

Clark grabbed Bruce and Diana and hauled them back into the safety of the Daily Planet building, his co-workers following immediately afterwards.  Perry had to grab Jimmy though, determined to take some shots.  It would've cost him his life.  The attack had begun.  Most of Dark Seid's forces were proceeding to lay waste to the surrounding buildings.  A test, Clark knew.  And just to really irritate them all.  He was good at that.  Orion had once said Dark Seid fed off of people's negative emotions.  Clark certainly believed him.

"Well, this certainly is turning out to be a rotten day," remarked Lois, staring up at the boom tube and the advancing forces of Dark Seid.  Without Superman... without the Justice League... there was no one to stop them.

_Wait, what was that?_  Two dark blurs just slipped from a nearby rooftop, heading up towards where Dark Seid hovered.  _What...?_

"Oh no..." muttered Clark.  He headed to the elevator, heading up to the top of the building to where he worked.  Bruce and Diana were just behind him, but they'd shut Lois out of the elevator, so she and the others would have to walk.  It'd give them a little time.

Please don't be right, he thought.  Please don't be right.

He reached into his desk and grabbed some binoculars he'd hidden there.  Useful for peering out the great windows of the office and out at the city of Metropolis.  He peered through them up at Dark Seid, and then at the approaching figures.  His heart skipped a beat, as Diana and Bruce watched fearfully from behind him.  He grimaced... he -had- been right.

Jax-Ur and Mala.

But what were they doing here?  Last he'd seen them they'd been sucked into a black hole and back into the Phantom Zone.  Or an equivalent, at some rate.  Truthfully he hadn't cared, they were the epitome of the worst Kryptonians were capable of, and he was rather glad when they'd been gone.  But here they were and...

... he studied their lips.  Since X-ray vision was part of his abilities he'd learned lip-reading early on.  They were saying...

_Oh no_.

Things were about to get much, much worse for Metropolis.

If things were bad in Metropolis, then all living Hell had broken out at the Green Lantern company.

It had been a decent enough day.  John was conferring with Kat and Kyle, talking about building designs, going over blueprints, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts.  Compared to his usual lifestyle for the past ten years as a Lantern, this was almost relaxing.  This might've been the life he could've had, if he'd followed in his father's footsteps and become a masonry worker.  If he hadn't join the military.  If the Guardians hadn't offered him the ring.

As he said, peaceful enough, but underlying it something was wrong.  Everyone seemed... tense around him.  Especially Kilowog.  The slip of tongue hadn't gone unnoticed by him.  Something very strange was going on.  And something dangerous.

And this was confirmed when the western wall was completely obliterated by a blast of energy, sending all of them crashing to the ground, debris flying everywhere.  John only barely managed to push Kat out of the way as the table they were sitting was overturned and nearly flattened him.

Grunting, coughing as smoke filled the air, John raised his head... and gasped in shock.

Standing by the great hole in the wall was a man.  No, not standing.  Hovering.  A man with dark black hair and a sinister moustache, with beady black eyes and a rich orange-red skin tone.  A man dressed in black and sickly greenish-blue.

A man glowing yellow.

A man wearing a power ring.

Sinestro.

John watched as Sinestro floated into the room, shooting off his ring indiscriminately at his targets.  Green Lanterns they may have been to John, but they were human.  They were helpless.  And Sinestro was taking a personal delight in slaughtering all of them.  Kyle tried to stand up to Sinestro... but a bright bolt of gold in the shape of a scythe sliced through the air and severed his head so expertly he didn't even noticed until he took a step forward... and he fell to the ground, his head rolling away.  Sinestro smirked wickedly.

John, helpless to stop the red-skinned madman, grabbed Kat and hauled her with him out of the room.  They had to escape.  Had to fall back, to regroup.  John ducked under another yellow blast of energy, closing the door shut behind him.  Sinestro could blast it down in a second, but it would slow him down.  He and Kat turned to run...

... and nearly smacked right into another enemy.

A woman this time, dark-haired and masked.  Like Sinestro she was encompassed by a glow around her entire body, but hers was violet-purple, matching the gem that was smack in the middle of her forehead.  She wore a black body suit and a long gloves and boots that matched the color of her mask and gem.

Star Sapphire.

"Awww, leavin' so soon?  But the fun's just begun," she cackled, using a wide blast to knock John backwards, leaving Kat alone and defenseless before her.

John hit the wall hard and crumpled.  Hurt but injured, far as he could tell.  He pushed past the pain.  He planned to charge at Sapphire and try and knock her out... a power ring didn't make you impervious... but a yellow hand stretched out and grabbed him, restraining him.

"Oh look we've got a hero, Sapphire.  Thinks he can stand up against us," snickered Sinestro.

"Let's show him what we do to heroes," replied Star Sapphire.  The gem on her forehead glowed dangerously, and John brace himself for what he knew was coming next.

But it didn't happen.

Katmatui threw herself in the way, arms outstretched, and the bright beam of purple energy meant to slice through John's heart struck her inside, clear through her torso.  Kat gasped in shock, and the instant she did her lips were covered in blood.  She collapsed in a heap.

"Oh well close enough," remarked Star, flitting out the hole in the wall earlier made by herself and Sinestro.  "Come on Sinestro.  Places to go, mayhem to wreak, you know."

"Coming," he grunted, using his yellow energy hand to fling John against a nearby wall.  This time he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.  It was a welcome change however, from seeing all the death around him.  Quiet, unchanging darkness he could deal with, he thought, as his eyes closed...

... the only sound the annoying, steady hum of a nearby phone.  A phone no one could answer.

"Damn," said Bruce, slapping his cell phone shut.  "No luck.  I can't contact any of them.  All we know is where J'onn is now."

"We should go get him then," said Diana.  She and Bruce turned back to Clark, who hadn't moved from his position by the window, staring out through the binoculars.

"Clark?"

"You two go without me.  I'm going to stay here," he replied.

"And do what exactly?  Take out Dark Seid and his entire legions by yourself, WITHOUT your powers?" asked Bruce darkly.  Clark glared back at him, and Diana was once again reminded of how often those two resembled a pair of rams at times.  Always butting heads.

"I can't sit by and do nothing while he destroys Metropolis.  Besides, its worse than that, take a look," he replied, handing the binoculars to Bruce.  He adjusted them, peering up and out at Dark Seid and his newfound flying friends.

"They're making a deal," stated Clark.  "Offering their services as mercenaries in exchange for a piece of the pie."

"So?  More trouble you can't handle.  Not as you are now.  None of us can," he added, lowering the binoculars.

"Actually I realized there is a perk to this arrangement," replied Clark with an uncharacteristic smug grin.  Bruce frowned, then his eyes widened in realization.

"That's still incredibly foolhardy..."

"... which is why you two should go find J'onn and the others and be my back up in case it doesn't work.  I'm not even sure it will, but I have to try," replied Clark.  Arms folded, jaw set, he wasn't backing down.  His powers may've been gone but his stubbornness remained.

Bruce could tell this as well.  Equally stubborn, he knew there was no point in arguing.  "Don't get yourself killed," he grumbled.

He and Diana departed in the limo, and Clark found his own car, heading deeper into the heart of the city and doing his best to avoid the attentions of his enemies.  He had a half-baked plan, but that was usually how he did things.  He tended to improvise a lot.  Still, best get done with phase one first.  And that meant paying a trip to the last person on Earth, short of Dark Seid, he ever wanted to see.

Lex Luthor.

Hospitals were overflowing with victims from the attack.  People thrown aside like dolls, people injured by cars and explosions, suffocated by nightstick shadows, poisoned fangs, or worse.  And among their number, Shayera Hol and Wally West.

Wally was the worst off, and Shayera insisted he see a doctor before letting herself being examined.  Thankfully, his ribs turned out to be cracked, but broken.  He was bandaged up and told he could go with little trouble, provided he agreed to take it easy.  Personally, Shayera thought maybe the nurse was being generous to get rid of him.  Even with bruised ribs, he was still flirting with her.

Shayera was in slightly better condition, having escaped with little more than superficial scrapes and bruises, easily patched up.  So it was the two of them left the hospital and the other victims.

"I think the big question is... what do we do now?" asked Wally, glancing at her.

"We need answers," she replied.  "And I can't think of any."

"Me either.  Bats was always the smart one."

"We should find him then.  At least we know where to look."

"Gotham," he replied, nodding.  "Its miles away though.  We'll have to take the Metro."

"I've traveled in worse vehicles," she replied lightly, turning to walk off.  Then, offhanded and casual she added "... like your Flashmobile!"

"Hey!"

Alone.

Helpless.

Afraid.

J'onn was a Martian Manhunter.  He'd seen the golden age of his people, he'd seen the invaders come from beyond come to destroy them all.  He'd been afraid then too, and then he'd been alone.  But through it all he'd persevered.  He'd pushed aside the fear.  It had not ruled him.

But now he was scared.  Not just of what fate was in store for him.  Doomed to remain here, struggling to convince the doctors he was right, when he could offer no proof?  Locked in asylum with lunatics and others of ill mental health.  But that was not his deepest fear.

His deepest fear... what if they were right?

No, impossible.  He could not have imagined a millennia and more of memories, of things he'd done and people he'd met.  He clung to them stubbornly, clinging to his memories.  My'ria'h.  Their children.  Superman and the Justice League.  Etrigan and his warnings.  And a simple hug from Diana.  He clung to them, feebly, but he clung to hope.

A shrill, insane laugh pierced the walls of the asylum.  It had been doing so, sporadically, for almost an hour.  It never seemed to stop.

**Author's Notes:**

Whenever I think of the place J'onn was being held in 'Secret Origins' I can't help but think of Area 51.  So I slipped in a reference.  Ah, the appearance of Dark Seid, one of my favorite JL villains.  The only guy who can really tick Superman off royally, and evil to the bone.  His speech is largely the same as the one from 'Apokolips, Now!' though of course isn't interrupted by the New Gods.  A veritable who's who of the Gods of Apokolips, some of whom have been seen on JL (Steppenwolf, Kalibak and Desaad mostly).  Jax-Ur and Mala are from 'Out of the Past' and their final battle with Superman was 'Absolute Power.'  Normally I would've have brought them in (worst Superman villains... Ever) but I have plans for them later on.  You'll see why soon enough no doubt.  To be honest I'm not sure where John's apartment is located, in Metropolis or Gotham or Central City (the only three we know on JL) and I don't know his comic origins so I'm leaving it vague for now, as I am with the Green Lantern construction company.  Sinestro and Star Sapphire, the GL's worst enemies.  Sapphire's killing Kat was comic inspired, just like her being married to John.  Clark going to fight his villains without his powers, is he nuts?  Or got a plan?  And what's it got to do with Lex Luthor, you may be asking.  You'll see soon enough.  Poor Flash, Hawkgirl does put him down so easily, doesn't she?  J'onn's location should be dead obvious by now to anyone who's seen an episode of the old 'Batman' series.

Lady Iapetus, Roving Wanderer: Yes, in Arkham!  How many other mental institutions do you know of in the DC universe?!  Sorry, no Hatter.  Hate to disappoint you.  Not exactly a League-level villain.  Maybe I'll involve him in a future story.  Yes he exists as the Hatter in this universe though, if that helps you figure out the plot.

CrhBlack: You'll be seeing plenty of characterization.  It's the main thing I strive for in my stories, apart from continuity.  Glad you're enjoying the ride and pacing.  I hope it hasn't sped up too much in the past few chapters.

Ray1: Damn straight he is, why do you think I give him so much inner dialogue?  But as he put it, you can't go from point A to C without going through B.  I'm afraid even Batman is out of his league here.  Glad you're enjoying it.

ViciousAssassin: Going back in time to stop superheroes?  Sounds like a lame Legion of Doom plot.  Nono, much more insidious than that.  None of the League are recognized, and its nothing to do with costume.  Nobody has recognized Wonder Woman, if that helps your thinking.  Oh, but the evil plot will astound you at the end.  Yup, I'm laughing plenty.  Evil laughter, of course.  Best part of being a villain.  See you when you get back.

Comet-hime: And put that darn lasso away!  I know, poor Diana.  Glad you like the verbal sparring between her and Bats.  I do so love a couple that won't necessarily admit they're in love.  So much easier to write than sappy, lovey couples.  Even Lantern was like that in Starcrossed.  Bleh.  Too much of a hint?  I thought it was rather nice.  No one else caught it.  And yeah, poor J'onn.  You know exactly where he is.

Robert1413: Oh you'd better believe I will.

Todd fan: 'tis a good word.  I like it.  Very glad I am not to be spoiling anything for you.  There is nothing I like better than references to past episodes of a series, as you no doubt know from my Evo works.

Knight's Shadow: I believe your question was answered when the users of the boom tube exited it.  Believe be, baddest of the bad are all out to play with the Leaguers.  Not fair?  Tough.  They got their work cut out for them.  If Dark Seid isn't a top-level League threat I don't know what is.

Ashley: If there is one thing I hate its an unfinished story.  I make it a business never to make those.  Any stories I discontinue are due to lack of interest.  And everybody's loved this story so far.  Never fear.  Rurouni Tyriel may not be a member of the League, but he does have a super power.  He writes fanfiction!

Angelic Temptress: Wow, love already?  Can't the fic and you just stay friends?  Or are you going to propose when I finally reveal the insidious plot behind everything?  Muwahahaha.

Tannash: Very right you are, but unfortunately the couple won't be reunited until near the end of the story for plot reasons.  Terribly sorry.  Still, hope you stick around long enough to see it.

Momentum: My only hope is that it doesn't interfere with 'Initiation'.  Still, the way I've set it up, it shouldn't.  Thank you, glad you're enjoying the characters and the plot.

None of your Business: ding ding We have a winner.  None of my business, eh?  Well I'm in the business.  Business of giving you the business.  And let me tell you.  Business is booming.  I'm open for business.  And now business is closed.

Tomboy13: We the idea I borrowed from my old XME fic 'Nullificiation.'  And that idea I borrowed from the Skolio's 'KiBlind.'  God only knows where they got it from.  Glad you're enjoying it though.


	5. V

  

"Let me get this straight, Mr....?"

"Kent.  Clark Kent.  We met back during an interview, shortly after your armored suit was stolen."

"Ah yes of course.  Let me get this straight then," replied Lex, folding his hands in front of him as he peered up at Clark from his desk.  "You want me to loan you a rather expensive piece of merchandise that only I and a few select members of my staff are even aware that I have.  Ignoring how you found out about it, you want me to loan it to you, with little more than your word that it'll be returned."

"Would you rather let the aliens move in on your turf and take over everything?" asked Clark, wincing slightly at the word 'alien.'  Lex used to refer to him by that term all the time.  Still, whatever it took to get what he needed.

"You're saying you..." and here he paused, eyeing Clark up and down with a skeptical glance.  "... can stop them all with a chunk of rock?"

"You and I both know that's no ordinary rock," replied Clark.

"And you still haven't told me how you know all of this," Lex countered.

"Alright no, I can't guarantee all of them.  But I know two at least I can bring down with my bare hands... if you give me what I need."

"It is a rare substance..."

"... and it'll be worthless to you if the attackers kill you."

Lex frowned darkly at that.  But it did make him think, and that was what Clark had been counting on.  For a long moment, neither spoke.  Lex Luthor was thinking.  Weighing his options.  And, likely, thinking how best he could come out on top.  Maybe he could use this attack to drive away the aliens and make himself look like a hero.

"Very well, Mr. Kent.  You make a compelling argument.  I will loan you what you need.  However, I somehow doubt I need to give you an idea of what'll happen if it isn't returned," replied Lex with a smirk.  A dangerous smirk.  Clark could well imagine.  If he went to such lengths to slay Superman he could easily take out Clark Kent if he felt maligned.

"Alright," said Clark.  "Now... where is the Kryptonite?"

Wally and Shayera's trip to Gotham took less time than they'd expected.  People weren't traveling towards Gotham.  As they watched, they saw more and more people heading on the metro in the opposite direction.  And like Central City, they couldn't help but wonder why.

Until they reached Gotham, and found out.

It was a war zone.  There was a thick cover of clouds up in the sky, and the city below seemed shrouded in darkness like the night.  And as any resident of Gotham could tell you, night time was not the most safe time to be out in Gotham city.  But this, this was insane.  Criminals were running loose everywhere, and no where did Wally or Shayera see a single policeman.  Plenty of villains though, including a number they'd tangled with in their time as members of the League.

Clayface could be spotted, a great mountain of living, breathing mud, tackling an armored car and ripping out the back doors, taking the money inside and hiding it inside of his own disgusting body.  Two-Face and some of his thugs were shooting up the streets.  And further down the street they spotted a great obstruction in the road that couldn't have been natural.  Vines generally didn't grow that big.

Shayera growled, grabbed the pipe that she'd kept with her since Central City, and moved as if to try and stop some of the criminals, but Wally restrained her... barely.  She was still pretty tough, even for a human.  "What're you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"Come on we can't handle those guys!" he said.  "Look at 'em, they're not playing around!" he added, pointing down the street where Poison Ivy was having her thorned vines climb a building, crushing it to rubble.  Behind her, resting on one of the vines was the red, black and white visage of Harley Quinn.  Not a good sign.  Still, at least Wally didn't see the Joker anywhere.  Last person they needed to see right now.

"Our best bet is to find Bats and get our powers back," he said.  "THEN kick butt."

"I hope you're right," she grumbled.  "'cause you realize if people get hurt in the meantime it'll be our fault."

"We can't do anything..." he started to argue back, but stopped a he spotted trouble.  No, not trouble.  Trouble.  It deserved a capital T.

One particular masked psycho, with a weight-lifters body and a mask that Wally didn't identify, had just picked up a frickin' car over his head and was preparing to toss it at a helpless couple who were lying flat on the ground.  They were going to be crushed.

"I take it back," he grumbled, grabbing the bent pipe out of Shayera's hands before she could protest.  Normally Wally would've rushed forward and moved the couple of out of the way, but without his speed at best he'd get crushed with them, and at worse he wouldn't make it in time.

Time to improvise.

He tossed the pipe right at the guy's masked head, smacking him soundly between the eyes.  Any ordinary man would've crumpled after a blow like that.  But this giant didn't even blink, he just glared darkly, turning his attention from the bystanders to Wally.  They scrambled away to safety.

"Oh you're going to regret messin' with Bane, amigo," grunted the black-masked man, hurling the car at Wally.  He dodged aside... barely.  Then he grimaced, clutching his sides.  His ribs still hadn't completely healed.  They hurt like hell.  He hoped he hadn't jostled them too much.

"Poor little man, can't even stand and fight," grinned Bane, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Wally's shirt, hauling him up and right into his face.  "Pity, I could've used a challenge.  So boring," he grumbled, drawing his fist back.  Wally's eyes widened.  If he was on the receiving end of that...

Fortunately, he didn't have to find out.  Shayera howled her war cry and lashed out with a piece of twisted metal that had once been part of the car.  She sliced clear through the pipes that Wally had previously not noticed, connecting from Bane's arms to his neck to a small container on his back.  As soon as Shayera sliced them off they sprayed a thick green goop everywhere and Bane howled in pain.  Wally kicked him hard in the chest for good measure, and Bane released him, clutching at his body in agony.  As Shayera and Wally watched, it started to shrink, his muscles atrophying until he was a feeble, sickly looking fellow in an overly-large black mask.

"Wow," said Wally, clutching his aching sides still as he looked at Shayera in amazement.  "How did you know that was his weak point?"

"The Thanagarian Council ordered me to investigate Earth thoroughly," she replied grimly.  "The League's weaknesses weren't the only ones I researched.  This fellow here I recognized as Bane, from Batman's files.  Tough enough, but he's fed his strength by that pack on his back and those tubes.  Cut those, he's feeble as a kitten."

"I still say my point stands," he argued.  "We should find Bats."

"Works for me," she agreed, tossing the chunk of iron aside.  Supporting Wally, Shayera led the way towards the edge of Gotham city and Wayne manor where hopefully answers lay.

It felt like hours later that John regained consciousness.

And he immediately wished he hadn't.

All around was destruction, was devastation, was death.  The entire building had been blown to bits or torn to pieces by the works of Sinestro and Star Sapphire.  And scattered and tossed all around the room were the dead bodies of his co-workers.  His friends, even if they weren't as he remembered them.  Human, but still people he knew, people he'd worked with.  Kilowog and Kyle and...

... oh god.  Not her too.

John grimaced, lifting up a heavy beam and pushing it aside with all of his strength to peer down at the crushed form beneath.  As if the blasted straight through her stomach hadn't been enough.

Katma Tui lay dead on the ground, her eyes closed, her body limp.

He fell to his knees beside her and almost broke into tears.  He may've ended their relationship a long time ago, but he still had feelings for Kat.  And no one should have to die like this.  Cut down by psychotic super villains without even being given a chance to fight back.  At least with a ring Kat might've stood a chance, even if it had been two on one.  Kat had certainly survived worse odds before... with a power ring.

But there were no power rings, he reminded himself.

No Green Lanterns.

No Heroes.

Grimly, John picked up Kat's dead body in his arms.  He wasn't in sure what to do with it, only knew that he couldn't leave it here.  The elevator was fried, and the stairs would take forever, especially lugging her body down in his arms.  But he took her anyway, and stubbornly refused to shed any tears.

Not yet, at least.

"So what exactly do you think Superman is planning?" asked Diana, as Bruce drove back towards Gotham in his car.  He'd been remarkably silent the whole time, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Something very stupid," remarked Bruce.

"But surely he has some sort of plan.  Do you know what it is?"

"I have an idea."

"And...?" she asked when he didn't elaborate.

"Better you don't know," he replied, not facing her, staring at the street as he swerved in and out of lanes, already pushing well past the speed limit.

It took them only about half an hour to reach Gotham, but it seemed an eternity.  And when they arrived, needless to say it wasn't a pleasant sight.  The rioting had only escalated since it had begun, and more of Batman's foes were running around celebrating and causing general chaos.  Bruce frowned darkly.  Again, that nagging sense of déjà vu.  He could almost feel he knew something.  Something on the tip of his tongue, but whenever he focused on it, it eluded him.

It was starting to irritate him.

So was the whole situation.  Their powers were gone, their lives were mix-matched, but villains were running around everywhere causing utter destruction and chaos.  It didn't make sense.  Forget point B.  Things were jumping from point A all the way down to Z without meeting any of the other letters.  Batman's detective skills were useless if nothing made sense.  It was insane.

But right now he couldn't focus on that.  He had to focus on something he could do.  For now, he had to focus on J'onn.

Maybe, slim though the hope may be, J'onn had some answers.

Bruce parked the limo outside of Arkham asylum.  Storm clouds brewed overhead, threatening rain but never giving way to downpour.  Thunder crackled ominously, and again Bruce was reminded of why he rarely visit Arkham.  It shivered his skin.

Diana slipped out of the car behind him, looking at him as if asking permission to come along.  He nodded, and the two of them proceeded into the fortress.  It was in the reception area they first noticed something wrong.  The guards were knocked unconscious, lying on the floor.  And a lot of the doors had been broken down.  Lots of them.  A quick glance, based on his past knowledge of Arkham's inhabitants, told Batman a good number of his most lethal enemies were out in Gotham stirring up trouble.  He hurried, jogging down the empty corridor and past empty cells, trying to find the new ones.  J'onn would still be here, he hoped.

Finally, he found a cell with the name he was looking for.  John Jones.

He knocked against it, peering into the slit.  "J'onn!" he shouted.  "J'onn, can you hear me?!"

"Batman?" came a weak, hesitant voice.

"Not exactly," replied Bruce with a grimace.  "But look, we're here to get you out.  Wait there," he said, turning to Diana.  "You too.  I'll grab the keys."

J'onn dare not hope.  His friends... Batman and Wonder Woman.  Diana was helping support him as Bruce helped remove the hated white jacket strapped to his body.  A white shirt was underneath, and they purloined the guard's shoes to fit awkwardly over his feet.  But none of it mattered.  He was free.  He would gladly have walked barefoot on the surface of Mercury for such freedom.

He was still weak from the early injection.  Sedative, he realized dimly.

"Everything is going to be fine," reassured Diana, sitting with J'onn in the back of the limo.  Bruce was needed up front to drive, but she was doing her best to put him up to date on the situation.

"You sound very certain of that.  Though I am grateful for your rescue from that... place..." shivered J'onn.  "... we are still no closer to unraveling this mystery."

"No.  But at least we found you.  And you still remember everything, right?"

"I do."

"That's one answer then," replied Bruce, not taking his eyes off the road.  "We still exist.  Batman and Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.  We're real."

"But we're not.  We are but we aren't.  A mystery," said J'onn.

"A puzzle," added Diana.  "It makes no sense."

"A puzzle we've just added another piece to," replied Bruce.  "Maybe when we find the others we'll have more pieces, and have a better idea of the picture."

"We can only hope," remarked J'onn, in a somber voice that suggested such a thing was very far from his mind indeed.

Suddenly the car swerved hard, and J'onn and Diana with no warning were sent to the floor, not having buckled up prior.  Diana grimaced as she bumped her head rather hard, lifting her head up to give Bruce an earful about his reckless driving habits.  But she stopped as she saw what was just beyond the dashboard, barely an inch or so in front of the car.  Two people.  Man and a woman, cringing as if they were about to be hit.  Bruce had stopped so as not to hit them.

"Well well, fancy meeting you guys here," remarked Wally West.  He jacked a thumb over his shoulder.  "Going our way?"

Bruce didn't even crack a smile.  He clicked the door control, unlocking them.  "Get in."

**Author's Notes:**

Clark's meeting with Lex?  For Kryptonite no less?  Is the man mad?  Or does he have some sort of crafty plan up his cape?  Clever readers probably already figured it out, but I'll leave the rest of you in suspense.  The incident with the power suit they're referring to is of course from 'Last Son of Krypton.'  And just as I've brought a few of Superman's old foes out to play, so have I done with Batman's.  Harley's finally abandoned her psychiatrist act to go play nutso and super villain sidekick.  Bane's appearance was inspired by 'Mystery of the Batwoman,' as is his slightly latin accent (I don't recall him having it back in the Batman series, but I like it).  And now all but Superman and GL are back together, and the League is starting to become organized.  Does that mean the stories over?  Fat chance! 

Ray1: Well you did hit upon one element of the story I was hoping to keep secret until later.  Its just one guy behind all of this.  Doubtlessly you'll be able to figure out who now though.

Anonymous but Impressed: Actually I never saw the Superman series while it was on TV (I keep my interests to myself), but downloaded the episodes afterwards.  And I never bothered to learn anything about Mr. (however you spell it, you know who I mean) or Bizarro.  They never struck me as particularly interesting.  So 'fraid its not him.

Anon.. for Now: I just hope I'm not rushing through it, repeating myself, or losing vital character insight/development.  Harleen Quinzel, you say?  I could've sworn it was Harley Quinn.  Ah well, its my story I'll call her whatever I please.  'Specially since she's done with her "secret identity" now.

DoubleL27: That was interesting, wasn't it?  Poor Bruce and Diana.  Or should I say lucky?  Heh.  Glad you're enjoying the plot, I hope you like the surprise twist at the very end.  Its quite a different plot than 'Nullification' was.

Todd fan: Oh come on, he was opening himself up to that when he bought the damn thing.  Oh yeah, gotta love the speedsters.  That's why they take the brunt of the jokes so often.  I shall indeed keep up the good work.  Oh hey, I think some of the JL writers stole your idea involving Seren.  They're making a JLU episode where, and I quote "Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are transformed into 8-year-olds".  You should sue!

Momentum: The plot mostly no, what I'm worried about is the villain mastermind.  This is why I have been hesitant to do a real story focused on Dark Seid, owed to his "death" in 'Twilight.'  But I'm pretty sure I have a way to move through continuity with little to no trouble.

Tomboy13: The Flash has certainly grown on me since I first saw the twit rushing to fight aliens and getting himself into trouble.  I would never do anything… well… nothing too horrible, at least… too him.  Soon no, but just like in my Evo stories, expect plenty of butt-kicking to go around.

Angelic Temptress: Oh believe me I haven't even started yet.  There is a method to my madness.  Oh by the way the story called.  Said it eloped with 'Nullification.'  Sorry.  Strange takeover of Arkham with a certain maniac who revels in insanity?  Well… I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no… but I'm especially not saying no.

Kaliann: Leaguers unite!  Glad I've caught your interest, hope you stay through to the end of my first JL story.  Keep up the reviews.

Knight's Shadow: Its what I leave these review responses for.  Plus like any good superhero I enjoy witty banter.  Keep reviewin', I'll keep postin'.  Deal?

Dreamcatcher89: Oh come on, Kat's not that bad.  And she sure does look nice in a bronze bikini.  Actually no, no Justice Lords in this particular story.  Perhaps later, but I am honestly not sure what happened to them after 'A Better World.'  Were they sent back to their universe?  Imprisoned here?  Sent into the Phantom Zone?  Your guess is as good as mine.

Cantoris: Of course he is, but kudos for figuring it out.  Some people still haven't.  Now then, if you want a real challenge, answer me this.  How come the Leaguer's done have their powers?  Trickier, ne?  Good luck.  Don't worry, if you don't figure it out someone will soon, before the story's finished.


	6. VI

Arriving back at the Mansion, Bruce received yet another shock to his already weary system.

That being, there was no mansion to return to. As they pulled up to the gates they could all see it clearly. Flames licked the cloudy sky in the gutted out remains of what was once stately Wayne Manor. So it was Bruce pulled over the limo and stepped, walking up to the gates and grasping the iron bars, not wanting it to be true... but knowing it was. There was no denying it.

And there, the bomber's signature.

One of the statues that adorned the manor had been painted, her face a garish white, her lips bright red in a sickly, twisted joke of a smile. Signature enough for this particular madman.

Behind him, he could dimly sense the others also stepping out of the limo, watching in horror, shock, denial, grief. None of them could know what he was going through. The mansion had been his home since as far back as he could remember, and been in his family for generations before that. And now... now it was gone. All gone. Burnt to the ground and scattered to the winds like ashes by a psychotic lunatic.

And all because Batman was no where to be found.

Bruce set his face in a hard expression, his eyes narrow as he stepped back into the limo, not speaking a word. Everyone piled into the back, strapping themselves up. And so they took off. No one dared ask Bruce where they were going. No one dared talk to him at all.

Clark had been right, he realized. Powers or not, gear or not, it was time to stand up to the bad guys. But they needed every man they could get to do it now. Back to Metropolis then, to meet up with Clark and hope his plan hadn't gotten him killed already. As for the Lantern.

There was no way to contact him. And therefore nothing they could do.

John was actually much closer than they may have realized. He'd heard about the chaos in Metropolis, and he'd seen Sinestro had decided to join in the fun and head off to join Dark Seid's rapidly growing number of lieutenants. And after what'd happened, he wanted revenge.

But how to get it? He was helpless. No power ring and, unfortunately, he probably lacked the power to wield one at the moment anyway. No faith in himself. Not after losing Shayera -and- Kat. And all of his Green Lantern friends.

But he had to do something. He wasn't about to sit around and do nothing.

The back of the limo had been sealed off from the front. Bruce hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, and after what had happened, no one could blame him. The home had been important to him, and to see it gone. Well, none of them could imagine the pain he was in.

Except Diana.

She alone was riding up in the front in the passenger's side seat, right next to Bruce. Silently, she expressed her sympathy with him. She'd lost her home too, she said with her eyes and her body language.

Its not the same, his cold gaze told her.

Sighing, she leaning back in the chair, staring out at the flashing lights of the highway and the dark clouds overhead. It was like nighttime. Actually by now it probably was nighttime. Metropolis would be waste in a short while unless the Justice League could stop Dark Seid. But how? They were powerless and helpless. They had nothing and no way of combating legions of super villains.

But they had each other now. Surely that would count for something... wouldn't it?

Clark was waiting for them when they reached his apartment which was, curiously enough, untouched by some of the mayhem that was affecting Metropolis. Of course, if there was no Superman, why trouble themselves with one lowly reporter for the Daily Planet?

The rest of the League piled in, Clark hanging up the phone as they made themselves comfy in his living room.

"Finally managed to contact John," said Clark. "He's on his way here now. But he's shook up bad. Something about the Lanterns all being dead."

"Things must have hit him harder than most," remarked Bruce. He glanced around at the assembled League. It wasn't impressive, but it was all they had. "Now that we're all here, why don't you give us the outline of your plan."

The former Man of Steel nodded, reaching down to a bag he'd left on the floor and placing it on the coffee table in the center of the room, sliding it open and revealing its contents. Rocks. But rocks carrying an eerie emerald-green glow that all those present recognized instantly.

Kryptonite. A good sized chunk of it too.

"This is your plan?" asked Wally in total confusion. "Make yourself even worse off?"

Clark smirked, reaching down and picking up the Kryptonite... and didn't bat an eye. "I realized there are a few perks to being normal," he replied.

"You plan to exploit their weaknesses," said Hawkgirl, catching on.

"Truthfully, you inspired it," he replied lightly, though she caught the double-edge behind his words.

"Okay, Kryptonite will take care of Jax-Ur and Mala," replied Bruce, playing devil's advocate. "Maybe. What about the others? We've already seen Sinestro and Grodd joined the raiding. Plus Kalibak, the Furies, and about half a dozen of your more infamous foes."

"Each one with a weak point somewhere in their armor," replied Clark. "The point is we exploit it. If we move fast, if we stay organized, and maybe with a little luck we can pull this off."

"Where did the Kryptonite come from?" asked J'onn suddenly. It'd been the first thing he'd said since he'd been bust out of Arkham.

"What?"

"The Kryptonite. Where did it come from?" asked J'onn again, more insistently.

"Lex Luthor, what's it matter?" said Clark.

"But before that. Kryptonite originated on your homeworld, didn't it?" asked J'onn. Clark frowned, peering down at the rock in his hand.

"I... yes, that's true. Why?"

"If you have never been Superman... If you have not come from Krypton... why is there kryptonite here?" he asked, pointing at the glowing green rock in Clark's hands. Everyone's attention was focused on him now. "For that matter, Wayne Manor. It was destroyed. Why? If Batman has never existed, who would seek to end the life of Bruce Wayne? Or destroy his home, for that matter?"

"Maybe its just coincidence," said Wally, uncertainly.

"I don't believe in coincidence," stated Bruce.

"John mentioned a lot of his old friends were attacked. The Green Lanterns. But it got all weird after that, something about them being human."

"This puzzle is making less and less sense with each piece we add," remarked Bruce, rubbing his temples. Again, that sense of déjà vu. So close... so very, very close... and it still eluded him.

"For now though, we have to act," said Clark, picking up a largish chunk of kryptonite and placing it in a small lead box he'd purchased on his way back to the apartment. Well, stolen really, but with all the rioting nobody would notice its absence. Most crooks were after tv's and the like. He'd return it later, but for now it was needed. Keep their surprise just that until it could be sprung.

"I'm with you big guy," said Wally.

"As am I," stated J'onn.

"Me too," added Shayera.

"And I," intoned Diana.

Clark glanced over at Bruce, still standing there. Thinking. "Bruce? We could really use you down there. You know better than anyone how to fight without powers."

"No," he replied suddenly. "Someone should stay behind to tell John what's going on. Besides..." he started to say, then hesitated.

"Batman?" asked Diana hesitantly.

"I'm close... I. I dunno. Its like I've almost found the missing piece. Its up in here somewhere," he said, tapping the side of his head. "I'm just not sure where."

"Well hurry up and find it," said Clark, shouldering a pack carrying the kryptonite and some other essentials. "You know where to find us."

"Yeah, in the thick of battle," added Shayera with a smirk.

Bruce nodded absent-mindedly as the League slipped out of the apartment. And he turned his thoughts back to his dilemma. What was his mind hiding from him? Something he'd forgotten? He furrowed his brow, searching his memories. There had to be something.

Idly, he reached over to pick a book to pass his time. Clark's personal library wasn't very extensive, but it did have a number of good finds. Mostly of a philosophical nature. Figures. Even the 'big blue boy scout', as he was sometimes known, had times when he called his virtues into question. He picked up a copy of 'The Art of War' and idly thumbed through its pages...

So it was that most of the League found themselves heading towards the center of Metropolis, armed with a variety of makeshift weapons and tools, hoping to take on a virtual legion of super villains and survive. Suicide, some would say (and had said, repeatedly). But they weren't heroes for nothing.

Alright, thought Clark. One at a time. They could do this.

Explaining his plan to the others, the League split up and hid down alleyways of the abandoned street, seemingly leaving Clark all by his lonesome. This was part one of the plan. Now, if only...

... as if on cue, Mala and Jax-Ur whizzed through the air, blasting away at buildings with their heat-ray vision.

"Jax-Ur!" shouted Clark. "Mala!"

Startled that a lowly human had dared to call out their names, the two Kryptonian criminals paused in their flight, glaring down at Clark. He tensed, preparing to run or dodge aside. After all, they were still too far away for the Kryptonite to work. They might just try to heat-blast him out of existence.

"Get down here and fight me you lousy bastards!" he shouted, egging them on. He could see them hesitate, and he waited... still tense...

They dove.

Silently thanking God for small mercies, Clark braced himself, stepping backwards fearfully. He half expected them to plow straight into him, but thankfully they stopped, dropping into a close hover only inches away. They were curious about him. Surprised why a mere human in a blue business suit had dared to stand up to such empowered, armored Kryptonians.

They were about to find out.

"Here's a piece of home for you!" he shouted, opening the box and letting its contents be visible to them both. Bright green light illuminated the area, and both Mala and Jax-Ur cried out in pain. Clark kept the Kryptonite on them, rendering them immobile. The rest of the League sprang into action, grabbing ropes and hauling Mala off to a nearby lamp post, tying her securely to it. Clark broke off a chunk of the Kryptonite rock, tossing it to Shayera. She jammed it into a crack in the ground right beside Mala. The white-haired bitch wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Jax-Ur they left in the street, tied up with a piece of kryptonite resting beneath him. Then all of them hid. This next part would be tricky. But it would hopefully be very rewarding.

If it didn't get them all killed.

John Stewart felt like a wreck when he finally arrived at Clark's apartment. It hadn't been easy finding it. And he'd had to pass through the destruction of Metropolis to get to it. He'd seen destruction everywhere. People trapped, hurt, dying. At one time he'd stopped to offer a hand to help. Or even a green power ring. But now he had nothing. No ring, and no faith in himself. He'd driven past, ignoring their pleas for help.

He felt... broken inside.

So it was he stumbled up the stairs to Clark's apartment to meet the other Leaguers. He didn't even know why he bothered. He'd heard Clark. They were all helpless, all powerless. It was pointless. So why we he even bothering?

Because he owed Kat's spirit revenge.

John stumbled in, closing the door behind him. No one around. Then he heard something from the kitchen, realized someone must be in there. He made his way inside. Bruce was there, clutching a book in his hands... and shaking awful badly.

"Bruce?" he asked hesitantly. "You alright?"

"I know now," he half-whispered, not even talking to John. Hadn't even noticed John, likely. "I understand. It all makes sense now."

He turned, spotted John, and he almost had a smile on his face. Seeing the normally composed Bruce Wayne with a smile on his face nearly made John stumble backwards in fear. Bruce smirked then, and held up the book triumphantly. The title was 'The Art of War.'

"I have the answer!"

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Bruce. And poor Wayne Manor, for that matter. I think we all know who blew it up. Who else likes to put a smile on a stone statue's face. Heck, he even did it to fish once. Sorry this chapter was short but it was mostly filler before the really big action begins. And to provide little insights into Bruce, John, and Clark. At last, his master plan is revealed. Take out the villains the way the Hawkmen did the League. Think it'll work? And now J'onn and Bruce are starting to put things together. Bruce -does- have the answer to all of this. 'A Little Piece of Home' is actually the first Superman episode to introduce us to Kryptonite. I couldn't resist the little pun-joke-reference. Batman's finally figured it out, eh? Well, as some of you have already figured out, he's done this before. Next chapter, explanations and some more kick-ass battles to be fought. It ain't over until the fat lady sings.

Dreamcatcher89: 'Hawk and Dove' is an episode about the JLU new members Hawk and Dove. Twins with different viewpoints. I've yet to receive any word regarding lovable Shayera, and that suggests to me perhaps she isn't coming back for a few episodes. Maybe not even until season finale. Believe me, I'm disappointed too. Hope that helps.

Todd fan: Stuck him in a room with Lobo and X23, I think. Vicious creatures, lawyers. Enjoy 'Starcrossed,' best episode to date. Hope also once done you re-read my story from a new viewpoint and appreciate all the little references I've made.

Knight's Shadow: Actually I wanted to involve them (I have a thing for Kara, if that wasn't blatantly obvious from my disclaimer) but this story focuses on the seven prime JL team. And for good reason, as you'll soon see. Very soon. Next chapter soon, no less.

Kaliann: Test? What, that Highfather decided to give them just to be a pain? No. Its someone very mean, doing very mean things to them. As for who and why, next chapter, I promise. Enjoy.

Momentum: Bane, yeah. I often thought to myself, they can bring in plenty of Supes villains to face the Justice League (though probably not one at a time), but who among Bats crew could actually provide a challenge? Bane seems like a perfect League contender with them pumped up muscles of his.

Anonymous but Impressed: In a sense, yes the mastermind -is- immensely powerful and very evil, with a severe grudge against the League. In another sense, they're a wimp and a loser and a rent-a-cop could take them out. You just think about that. Oh, and keep guessing. Even if guesses are wrong I do enjoy hearing them. Gives me... evil... ideas. And yes I'm aware of the lack of continuity with the kryptonite and superman and everything. Believe me, there is a method to my madness.

Girl-Interrupted33: I hear similar comments concerning my big XME works. Oh, and thank you for calling me crazy, but I prefer the term weird. Weird is good. Normal is boring. They will, I tend to wrap up stories with nice happy endings (not for bad guys of course) so you'll see.

DS: Oh yeah, very good friendship. Almost like siblings, but better than siblings (I have siblings and hate them). Don't worry I have a very nice reunion for John and Shayera all prepped, hope you enjoy it when it rolls around, Dragon Starz.

Ray1: Wrong on both accounts, though this is definitely Joker-level twisted stuff going on. And that's saying something. And yeah, Clark surprised Luthor but the biggest surprise is coming up. Soon you'll have an idea of what Batman felt like at the very end of this chapter.

Cantoris: Ah, figured it out, did you? Yup, such is exactly the case. That part of the story was very much inspired by Smallville's 'Leech', where he used a similar trick against someone who stole both his powers and his weaknesses. Poor bastard never knew what hit him.

Desert Hawk: Well I'm glad I managed to write something you like. Hope you keep reading this and my other stories. I couldn't help but notice you and I have the same couples in our profiles. Great minds must think alike, ne?

Angelic Temptress: Of course she does. There is a positive side to what she did in 'Starcrossed.' And kinda makes me wonder if she did it for other empowered individuals if they wanted to give the Thanagarians trouble. Heroes or villains (can't be too much of a villain if the planet's gone). I plan to cover that more thoroughly in another story. The team will be re-united shortly, but not as soon as you'd like, I imagine.

Oceanbang: Glad you're enjoying character portrayal, and hope I've managed to keep your interest with my usual bout of mystery, angst, action and drama.


	7. VII

  

Parasite wandered the streets.  The pink super villain was full at the moment, and a little tired of chasing down people just to feed.  He wanted someone powerful now.  Wanted to cause a little destruction.  But unfortunately, no one around for him to leech off of.

That is, until he spotted Jax-Ur, laying on the ground tied up.

"Well whadya know?" he said, heading up with a grin on his face.  "Free meal."

Eagerly he grabbed a hold, leeching off of Jax-Ur's powers and memories.  With them came a sickening realization.  Jax-Ur had been beaten.  And... oh no.

Parasite jumped back, almost seconds before the powers took hold and he felt the Kryptonite start to affect him.  He noticed movement.  Them!  The trouble-makers!  One of them, a black-haired man in a business suit, rushed towards him, opening a box...

And Parasite knew it had more Kryptonite in it.  He launched a heat-ray blast at Clark's wrist, making him drop the Kryptonite as he clutched at it.  Thankfully, Parasite hadn't had time to fully absorb Jax-Ur's powers.  If he had, there wouldn't be more than a smoking stub where his wrist was.  But he did drop the box.  The Kryptonite spilled out, and Parasite quickly moved farther away from it.  To a safer range.  Clark dropped to his knees in pain.  Shayera and Diana had already tried to overbear Parasite, trying to crush him with their strength and weight, but he threw them off like they were nothing.

"Hey!  You still hungry?!" shouted Wally, scooping up the Kryptonite.  "Chew on this!" he shouted, hurling at Parasite.  The empowered super villain screamed the green rock bounced off his chest and hit the ground, and then his reaction had been the same as the true Kryptonians.  Sickness, weakness, and eventually unconsciousness.

Clark and the others wasted no time in tying him up to the street lamp with Mala and Jax-Ur, leaving a healthy dose of Kryptonite present to keep them under control.  Three down.  Not a bad start for five un-empowered heroes.

"Well that takes care of them," remarked Wally, brushing his hands.

"Who's next on the list?" asked Shayera.

An explosion down the street interrupted Clark before he could reply.  Further down the street, they spotted a red-headed lady hurling fireballs and a blue-haired lady tossing lightning bolts.  Blowing up things at seeming random.

"Those two," he replied, answering her question.  "Volcana and Livewire."

"... don't you see?" asked Bruce.  "It all makes perfect sense.  Everything has finally added up."

"This is insane," replied John skeptically.  "You really expect me to believe all of this?"

"Think about it.  This all happened to us at precisely the same time.  While... we... were... asleep," said Bruce, going over his explanation again.  "We wake up in a world where nothing makes sense, and only we seem to realize it.  Why?  We're the only ones who are real here.  This also explains why our enemies seem to be showing up, doing little more than destroying things and hurting people, with no clear purpose.  This is why the Lantern company was attacked.  This is why Wayne Manor was destroyed.  It all makes sense.  This is..."

"Don't say it!" shouted John angrily.

"... a dream," Bruce finished coolly.

"It can't be a dream.  Kat is dead," replied John, shivering as if a chill had passed through the room.  "They're all dead," he added mournfully.  "Kyle, Kilowog, Arkhis, Tomar-Re.  All dead.  All killed."

"Not dead," replied Bruce.  "Someone wanted you to see that.  Wanted you to see all your comrades suffer and die so that you would suffer.  Or did you ever ask yourself why you're still alive with little more than a few bruises?"

"I got lucky," said John skeptically.

"You're in denial.  This is all the proof you need," said Bruce, tapping 'The Art of War' in his hand.  He flung it at John, who barely caught it.  It spilled open to an undetermined page.  But it didn't matter.  All the pages looked the same.  Words spilled into each other, flowed like a painting of Picasso or a child's messy attempts at writing.  No one could read it.

John stared down at it blankly.

"Reading is a function of the right side of the brain," remarked Bruce.  "Dreaming is the left.  Ergo... it's impossible to read in a dream.  That is why I've been having a nagging sense of déjà vu since I woke up.  Whoever is controlling this dream has been trying to shield my memories of it, but I've encountered this sort of problem before.  The Mad Hatter once tried to do this very same thing to me."

"Kat's dead," mumbled John.  "I held her in my arms.  I could taste the ash in my mouth, I could smell the smoke from the explosions.  Sinestro was there!  Its not some stupid dream!" shouted John, throwing the book hard at Bruce's head.  He caught it with the reflexes trained into him from age nine.  John didn't even seem to notice.  "Katma Tui's dead, Shayera's gone, the Lanterns are dead..." he muttered, glancing down at his hand.  At the hated golden band, the wedding ring.  How he wished it was his power ring... but it wasn't.  "I've lost everything I've ever cared about."

"Fine," grumbled Bruce, stalking out of the room.  "I'm going to go tell the others.  You stay up here and mope for all I care," he added, slamming the door behind him.

John grimaced, suddenly feeling a need for fresh air.  He stepped out onto the balcony of Clark's apartment, staring down at Metropolis.  At all the pain, at all the suffering.  And how pointless it was to try and stop those responsible for it.

The dark man known once as the Green Lantern held up his fist towards the sky, and tried to recite the words he knew by heart.

"In brightest day, in blackest night," he said softly, without feeling.  "No evil shall escape my sight.  Let all who worship evil's might..." he sighed, "beware my power... green lantern's... green lantern's... light......"

Nothing happened.  It was real.  No power ring, no power, no Green Lantern.

John Stewart had given up the fight.

Unaware of their plight, the rest of the Leaguers were progressing rather well against legions of empowered villains using their newfound strategies.  Hit hard, hit fast, and hit 'em where it hurt.  They'd added Volcana and Livewire to the villains they'd taken out, using little more than a fire hose and a fire hydrant.  Neither had put up much of a fight, but Wally had lost his over-shirt.  Burnt clean off by a fireball before they could subdue the fiery Volcana.

"Okay, whose next?" asked Shayera, always eager to fight.

Clark was about to reply when a car came hurtling through the air towards them.  He leapt forward, knocking down Shayera and Wally, as J'onn did Diana, pushing them all back as the car flew over their heads and exploded on the ground behind them.  Thankfully, none of them were hurt, just shocked.

And even more shocked when they saw who'd thrown the car.

"I'm next," said the wide, powerful giant of a man.  Kalibak.  He hefted his club, grinning wickedly at the puny weaklings before him.

"Any ideas?" whispered Wally out of the side of his mouth, directing the question at Clark.

"Not at the moment," replied the former Man of Steel.  Truthfully, he hadn't been ready to go up against Kalibak.  Apart from his stupidity, he didn't have many weaknesses.

"I got one then.  How about we run 'til our legs quit?" he asked light-heartedly, taking a step back at Kalibak advanced on them.

"I like it," replied Clark.  As one, the League turned to run...

... only to come face to face with yet more enemies, who'd been standing behind them for the past several moments.  Waiting.  A red-skinned man in dark green and black, covered in a golden glow.  A man with slit-like eyes in a snake-costume.  A great big black gorilla with an evil smirk on his face.  A half-woman, half-cheetah who hissed angrily.  They spread out quickly, and between them and Kalibak, the League was surrounded.  Nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and no way to fight them all.  They were surrounded by what seemed like a legion of their worst enemies.

And, as a crack of lightning ominously split the air, the very worst one of them all descended down to meet them.

Dark Seid.

The tyrant of Apokolips regarded the League before him as he did all life.  Worthless, insignificant, and no danger.  Clark growled darkly, but J'onn laid a restraining hand on his shoulder before he tried to do something that, given the odds, wouldn't have been stupid.  It would've been downright suicidal.

"So.  These are the heroes who have been trying to stop me," he remarked in that cold, methodical voice of his.  "You truly believe you can win?" he asked mockingly.

"We'll never submit to you, Dark Seid!" shouted Clark angrily.  He'd discarded most of the Kryptonite earlier to contain Mala, Jax-Ur and Parasite, but he still had the lead box, and he threw it at Dark Seid.  The Lord of Apokolips barely tilted his head.  Two bright blasts of pure energy shot from his eyes and obliterated the box before it came even close.

"No?  You believe you would rather perish?" he asked, his ugly face twisting into a smirk as his eyes glowed again, signaling another blast from his Omega Beams coming.  Clark stood his ground.

"We would rather die than live as your slaves!" shouted Diana, standing beside Clark.  Behind him, the other Leaguer's voiced similar challenges to Dark Seid.

"Then you shall die," intoned Dark Seid, and without warning let loose a full blast of his Omega Beams at all of them...

Bruce had abandoned the car ages ago.  In the war-torn streets of Metropolis, it was a most impractical thing.  He couldn't waste time shifting aside chunks of stone to clear the road.  So he got out and ran.  He had to find the others.  He had to warn them.

They couldn't win.  Clark's plan was going to be worthless here, in this dream world.  As the Hatter had once told him, you can't kill a dream.  On the other hand, people had been known to die in their sleep before.  Someone out there was making the rules, and they could make it so the League could never win.  Not unless they knew how to play by the rules of the dream world.

Despite all that, he thought as he jogged along, this dream didn't feel like Hatter's work.  When he'd imprisoned Bruce in his own dream world he'd made it everything he'd ever wanted.  A wonderland, he'd called it.  But whoever was behind this was considerably more sinister.  More evil.  Death and destruction was abound in this dreamscape.  It wasn't a dream.  It was a nightmare.

Now all we need is a burnt guy in a fedora and Christmas sweater to step out of the shadows, he thought.

He added more speed, searching desperately for his friends.  If he didn't reach them in time, he wasn't sure what he would do.

But it wouldn't be pleasant.

As quickly as it had begun, the Omega blast ended, and the Leaguer's found themselves on the ground, alive.  In terrible pain, unable to stand, but alive.  Dark Seid meant to finish them off slowly.  Clark, grimacing painfully, tried to push himself to his feet... and failed miserably.  He wasn't Superman, he had to keep reminding himself.  He wasn't strong enough.

"Take them," ordered Dark Seid, speaking to his son.  Kalibak eagerly strode forward, picking up the weakened and unconscious heroes.  "Imprison them somewhere where they can witness my conquest.  I intend for them to suffer before they die."

"Yes father," replied Kalibak, throwing Clark over one burly shoulder and Diana over the other.  Sinestro provided assistance by picking up the others.  J'onn and Shayera and Wally.  All unconscious, all beaten and bruised and defeated.  Between the two of them, they dragged them to the Metropolis Square, the center of the city, and chained them against the wall with Apokoliptic technology.  Kalibak remained behind to guard them, as Sinestro floated off to continue his destruction.

"Enjoying your view?" asked Kalibak sadistically after they'd regained consciousness.

"Go to Hell sasquatch!" said Wally.

Kalibak growled darkly, lifting up his great club and prepared to smack Wally on the head, which likely would've crushed his skull, when...

"Put it down."

Kalibak growled, turning around.  There, at the other end of the square, alone, stood Bruce Wayne.

"I said put it down."

Kalibak roared, charging at Bruce, swinging his club and preparing to crush the little man before him.  Bruce sidestepped and ducked, going right under the swing and sending Kalibak off-balance.  The great giant crashed face-first into the asphalt, and Bruce wasted no time in adding his own personal touch.  A taser, hidden behind his back, was suddenly in his hand, and he slammed it right into the small of Kalibak's back, pumping him full of electricity.  The great giant roared and then fell silent, unconscious.  Bruce pocketed it and ran to the other Leaguers, inspecting the Apokoliptic technology before him to try and free them.

"Bruce... thank god you're here," said Clark.  "Listen we took down Jax-Ur and Mala and a few others..."

"Its not real," replied Bruce, still inspecting the controls.  Stupid alien technology.  Never put a label on anything.  "I finally figured out why we've lost our powers," he said.

"You did?!" they all shouted at once, nearly making him wince.  "How?!  Why?!"

"This world isn't real!" he shouted, finally finding the proper controls and activating them.  The beaten Leaguers fell to the ground, clutching at their sore wounds and aches, regarding Bruce strangely.  "This is a dream world," he said.  "Nothing here is real.  That's why no one here remembers us.  That's why we haven't got our powers.  That's why everyone we know or care about is being destroyed."

He paused a moment, to allow that to sink in.

"Wait, where's GL?" asked Wally, glancing around.

"Not coming," said Bruce.  "He wouldn't believe me.  I think whoever made this dream world got to him with whatever they did.  He's up in Clark's apartment," he added, pointing in that general direction.  If one looked hard enough, you could see it, but none of them bothered.  "Sulking," he added.

Suddenly J'onn's eyes opened wide, as a flash of realization came to him.  Like Bruce, his memories had been carefully covered up so he would not remember.  But now he did.

"Dr. Destiny," he intoned.  And that voice alone sent a shiver down their spines.

"He must be responsible for this," said Wally, picking up on J'onn's general idea.  "He said he wanted revenge on us before, he must be trying again.  Trying to make us helpless this time."

"It's a good..." Bruce started to say, then abruptly stopped.  A sudden sound had split the air.  A horrible, terrible sound.  A sound that haunted his nightmares and many of his nights patrolling Gotham.

The sound of laughter.

As the League glanced around, the Square seemed to distort, the buildings beyond it become indistinct and shadowy.  The sky had darkened even further, black clouds overhead tinged with red.  From all directions came their worst enemies.  Sinestro, Grodd, Dark Seid, Cheetah and others.  And then the source of the laughter joined them.  A white-faced man with green hair and a sadistic smile on his face.  The Joker.

"If this is a dream... how do we fight it?" asked Shayera fearfully, as the League went back to back, surrounded by their enemies.

"You need to believe," said Bruce.  "It's just a dream.  We all have a little control over it."

"Oh that ain't gonna save you Brucie!" said the Joker with his characteristic laugh, tossing something at the League.  Instinctively they scattered as a rubber bouncing ball headed their way.  It looked non-threatening, but they'd had enough encounters with the clown of Crime to know that his things rarely looked as menacing as they were.

The bouncing ball drove home its point when it exploded then, scattering the League throughout the square and separating them.  Their enemies closed in...

High above, up in Clark's apartment, John watched the battle taking place.  He couldn't make out the distinct shapes of his friends below, only see them as little dots and flashes of light.  It didn't matter, he decided.  He couldn't do anything to save them now.

**Author's Notes:**

And so the truth of it has all been revealed.  In the best traditions of 'Perchance to Dream' and 'Only a Dream,' the Leaguers are trapped in a dream world where the only rules are what a certain psychotic villain decides they are.  I can see why a lot of people might've thought it was an alternate universe of sorts, and I suppose in a sense it is, but its not the whole truth.  Bruce's mention of a 'burnt guy in a fedora and Christmas sweater' is of course a reference to the infamous 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movie series which, unless I'm mistaken, inspired the modern Dr. Destiny and 'Only a Dream' where he appeared.  Next time, the final fights begin as the Leaguer's struggle to wake up and do battle against the dream world.  Think they can do it?  Well, we'll see.

X00001: Well glad to know I haven't lost your support and reviews.

Dragonstar: I know who it is, I saw your e-mail last time, DS.  Clark would understand.  'Legacy,' remember?  He's done the same thing she did (albeit under mind control).  Wonder Woman without angst?  Did you see the end of 'Paradise Lost' by any chance?  There's your angst.  New episodes, in America at least, start on the 31st of July, 8:30.  Believe me, my calendar is marked.  Supergirl finally shows up!  Reruns I can't tell you, it doesn't look like any for a while.  And you're thinking of 'Comfort and Joy,' the Christmas one.

Desert Hawk: I saw the listing.  It said 'Rumored' return of Hawkgirl.  Now believe me I want her to come back as much as anyone, but let's not get our hopes too high.  I did that with season five of Evo... and it still pisses me off to no end.  Thank you for informing me but I keep updated on the schedule by a very, very reliable source.

Todd fan: I can imagine it would.  You have a thing for joksters, don't you?  I can't wait for JLU either.  Supergirl, mmmm... drool  Hehe.  Glad you're enjoying the story.  Oh, and I have a nice little reunion planned for poor Shayera and poor John later on, so don't miss it.

Girl-Interrupted33: Weird can be good or bad.  So thank you.  I try not to give Bats too much importance.  As from my previous stories, I try to give everyone a chance to shine.  Moreso the League in these, since the villains aren't as easy as they are in Evo.  Well first they'll be 'huh?!' then I imagine they'll get splattered all over the place.  Hope you enjoy what comes next.

Comet-hime: Oh don't feel bad, it just means I'm updating extra fast and you're busy with more important things.  I'm glad you review at all, believe me.  Now what sort of fun would it be if I just handed the answers to Bruce, eh?  Or let Clark get away without a scratch.  No, good stories need mystery, suspense, and suffering!  Followed by happy endings and tea.

Ray1: Pissed off does not even scratch the surface, you'd better believe it.  Well plenty yes, and with less terrible weaknesses than the two Kryptonians, but I'm sure the League knows what they're doing.  At least, they'd better.

Momentum: Low key, after his home is destroyed?  And this man became Batman only after his parents were murdered.  Oh no, he doesn't hide and sulk.  He gets even.  However, as you'll soon see, none of it matter when Bruce revealed what had happened.

Kaliann: One update, maybe two before then.  At least the story'll be here for you when you get back, you can always review later.

Knight's Shadow: Not Brainiac, not Luthor.  Not any of the usual suspects, believe me.  And its not a Batman or Superman villain... it's a Justice League villain, if that helps you figure out the evil mastermind.  But it's a bit late, since J'onn just told you who it is.  Only 100?  Well, this story maybe.  But I've broken the 300 review limit before.

Dreamcatcher89: Well she might, there is an episode with, and I quote "Rumored to be the Return of Hawkgirl" written under it.  So she might come back.  Maybe hopefully.  I like her too, and can't imagine the League without her, even though I'm more of a fan of Superman and Green Lantern.  And yes of course it was the Joker.  I did want to make it semi-obvious.  There you are, a nice update so you won't throttle me.  But I do so love ending them on cliffhangers.  Draws in the audience.

Angelic Temptress: I'm flattered, I always love getting on people's favorites lists, though I can't imagine why.  I'm not even that good.  Well, there's your answer.  J'onn and Batman figured it out for ya.


	8. VIII

  

The explosion sent Clark Kent rolling along the ground, and he barely caught himself before he slammed headfirst into something hard.  As it was, he took advantage of the nearby building to hide himself.  Dark Seid was hot on his heels.  The Lord of Apokolips had abandoned his floating disk, and was now walking with a slow, deliberate pace, following him, his eyes glowing like fire.

"Give yourself up.  You cannot defeat me," he stated with dread certainty.  Clark shivered, recognizing that tone.  He'd used the exact same one... right before... right before he'd killed Dan Turpin.  Dan had stood up to him, despite having no powers of his own.  Clark could do no less.

The building he was standing next to exploded from a blast of Omega Beams, and Clark ducked behind the only other thing in sight.  A telephone booth that had, curiously, managed to escape the destruction of Metropolis.  Clark hid behind it, watching fearfully as Dark Seid approached.  There was no where else to run... no where else to hide...

"And now, human," he intoned, his eyes blazing like twins suns.  "You die."

A great blast of Omega Beams poured from Dark Seid's eyes, zooming right towards Clark.  He stood his ground though.  He wouldn't run.  People were relying on him.  On Superman.  He used that, he pulled on that need he'd always had.  Time seemed to slow, and he remembered something he'd once said.  Something he'd once done.  He'd been talking to Eric, the boy who'd taken his powers in an accident, way back in Smallville.  Before the cape and costume.  What seemed like a lifetime ago.  Eric had been downright out of control, using his powers to hurt people, and Clark had gone to stop him.  Eric had asked him, if he had the power to do anything in the world, what would he do?

Clarks honest response... stop people like him.

To save.  To protect.  To do the right thing.

And he did the right thing.

He held up his arm as the Omega Beams blasted away the meager protection of the phone booth and then proceeded towards him.  He blocked the Omega Beams with his arm, though at great pain to himself.  They splashed off of his arm like rainwater.  And Clark reared back his other arm and launched himself forward, slamming his fist straight into Dark Seid's ugly face.  To his surprise and vast relief, the tyrant was sent hurtling backwards, though he still managed to retain his feet.  Dark Seid looked just as shocked as he.

For he didn't see Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter.  He didn't see another weak and fragile human to torture and kill at his leisure.  Clark's blue jacket had come loose and flapped behind him in an unseen breeze, his glasses had been lost ages ago.  His hair was disheveled, and a familiar black curl had fallen loose from his otherwise well kept ebon locks.  His face was locked in expression of utter hatred, all it directed squarely at Dark Seid.

"No," he intoned.  "I will not die.  I will not fail these people.  I will not lose to you, Dark Seid!" he roared.  Then, with a push off his feet, he'd launched himself into the air, barely even aware that he was flying again until he'd zoomed in and slammed both his fists fully into Dark Seid's stomach, sending him flying through the air and into a nearby building.  Clark launched himself forward, just as Dark Seid regained his feet, slamming blow after earth-shattering blow at Dark Seid, knocking away the craggy-faced bastard and giving him no time to recover.  Then, he uppercut Dark Seid so hard he sent him hurtling into the air, and Clark... no... Superman... watched as he crashed back to Earth with such force that the entire city shuddered as if an earthquake had hit.

That had felt immensely satisfying, he thought, rubbing his knuckles.

Then, suddenly, a weakness griped him, and he grasped feebly at his pocket.  Oh no, he thought.  He'd left a piece there.  Not even bothering to reach into his pocket he ripped it clean off, tossing it away, not caring the damage he did to his jeans.  The green glowing sliver of Kryptonite, the last of his batch, glittered faintly, glowing on the ground as Clark moved to a safer distance.

But despite the sudden bout of sickness, he'd never felt better in his life.  It was good to be back.

Diana ran for all she was worth, doing her best to avoid the very lethal attentions of Cheetah as she bounded lightly after her and Bruce, slashing at them with her razor-sharp claws.  The psychotic half-cat was playing with them, deliberately drawing out their fight for her own amusement.  So far she'd slashed at Diana's arms and face but never left more than scratches.  Superficial wounds, though they stung mercilessly.

Cheetah flung herself forward, kicking out her leg and caught Diana in the face, sending her sprawling onto the ground where the stones had been cracked apart and their was a water pipe leaking.  A string of rope had been hastily bound around one of the lampposts to prevent it from falling over, then quickly abandoned.  Cheetah smirked wickedly, licking her claw-like nails with a bemused expression.  Then, she turned her attention to Bruce, her tail flicking excitedly as she sprang at him.

"Come here and play!" she said, giving a cat-like hiss as she sprang at him.  He leapt back, barely avoiding her claws.  She did so again, and again.  She was getting closer each time, and sooner or later she'd strike right for him.  She'd rip him to pieces.  Diana struggled to her feet, grabbing the rope tied around the lampposts and quickly untying it, letting the lamp post hit the ground, the glass lamp shattering.  No matter, materials could be replaced... lives couldn't.  Hastily she tied the rope into a familiar pattern.  It wasn't gold, but it would have to do.

Cheetah had cornered Bruce, backed him up against a wall, and was crouched down low, preparing to leap and finish him off.  There was no more room for him to maneuver, no where for him to run, and no way for him to block her.  Diana was his only hope.

"Hera, help me!" she whispered breathlessly, putting every ounce of her faith into that prayer.  She hurled the lasso...

... Cheetah leapt...

... and a golden lasso wrapped tightly around her legs, yanking her back and slamming her hard onto the ground, unable to brace herself with her legs tied up.  Cheetah howled angrily, glancing over her shoulder at Diana, who stared at her with equal amazement.

There it was, in her hands.  Her golden lasso.

"You stupid bitch!" shouted Cheetah, grabbing at the ground for some nearby rocks and hurling one from each hand at Diana.  Diana didn't even hesitate.  All her Amazonian training came back in an instant and her arm lashed out, her wrist blocking first one rock, then the other with a quick turn of her arm.  She barely noticed the metallic clanging sound until she saw she'd managed to block them both.  One her wrists... the silver bands.  Gifts from Athena before she'd journeyed into the world of man.

She was herself again.  She could feel it.  She could feel the power of the Gods inside of her, and breathed a silent prayer of relief, promising to give more prayers when this nightmare was over.  But for now...

... expression hardened, and she grabbed the golden lasso with both hands, launching herself up into the air.  Then she spun in a circle, dragging Cheetah up into it, and whirled her around like a hurricane, finally slamming the cat-woman right into a nearby building with enough force to render her unconscious.  Wonder Woman smiled, giving a little wink down to Bruce.  She zipped down to tie up Cheetah more firmly, keep her out of the fight.

John watched the fight below with a passing interest.  Nothing really else to do, he thought dimly.  Not like he could get involved.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him, and he whirled around to see Copperhead standing there, the door swinging crazily on broken hinges behind him.  John stumbled backwards... and hit the rim of the balcony.  Great, he thought, now I'm trapped.

Copperhead seemed to realize the same thing, taking a deliberately slow pace as he approached John, hissing like his namesake, his tail lashing out behind him.  John frowned darkly, bracing himself, putting himself into a combat stance.  He didn't have a damn ring, but he didn't need one.  He still knew a few US Marine Corp. moves that could knock this bastard flat on his tail.

John waited until just the right moment, and then lashed out with a vicious right hook...

... but Copperhead had been waiting for exactly that move, and he spun to avoid it, lashing out with his tail at precisely the same moment and catching the unsuspecting John full in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the balcony and to the rail again, nearly tipping over it.  Copperhead wasted no time in leaping forward and giving John a full shove right over the edge.  He toppled over, screaming in horror as he plummeted down the sixty stories towards the ground...

Shayera heard then.  Saw then.  Her vision had become crystal clear as she saw John plummet.  He was over three blocks away and many stories up, and he was falling so fast.  He'd hit the ground long before she could reach him...

... but she had to try.

Without thinking about what she was doing she'd dashed forward, fast as she could.  Acting purely on instinct she launched herself into the air.  Thanagarians as a rule had little faith, save in themselves.  But Shayera had plenty of love in her.  Shayera pushed herself to her limits, calling on all of her personal faith and love and everything that made her who she was.  And she was relieved to find out that for once her faith was rewarded.

Her jacket stretched, convulsed, and burst apart as her wings outstretched like the bird from which she'd drawn her codename.  The rings had ripped through the back of her shirt but thankfully left it for the most part intact, leaving her decent.  Without hesitating she spread them wide and flew upwards, speeding towards John as he plummeted to the earth.  She still might not be fast enough.  No flyer in the League, save Superman, was faster than her (though she was still more maneuverable), but still... she was going to cut it rather close.

She stretched out her hand, fingers grasping desperately...

... and caught his.  Without hesitating she tightened her grip and spread her wings wide to catch an updraft, narrowly avoiding dragging John along the ground as they managed to pull up just in the nick of time, landing on the ground safely a block nearby.

John was, to say the least, surprised, flummoxed, confused and all of the above.  He didn't know which way was up anymore.  But he was grateful, and she could tell.  He still hadn't let go of her hand, and neither had she.

Shayera's eyes glanced upwards as she caught movement in the corner of her eye.  Someone orange crawling down the side of the building.  Copperhead coming to finish the job, she thought angrily.

Thanagarians didn't have much faith, no.  But they had plenty of anger to spare.  Growling, Hawkgirl reached to her waist, grabbing the metal pipe she'd carried around with her since Central City.  But to her surprise, as she lifted it... it held a rather familiar, wickedly spiked head.  A click of the handle and it glowed.  Little white lightning dancing between the spikes of her energy mace.

Roaring her customary war-cry, she charged at Copperhead.  His grinning face turned to one of shock as he saw her approach, showing his pointed fangs as he gasped in surprise, and Hawkgirl slammed her mace right onto the top of his skull, sending him off the roof and crashing to the ground with a sickening thud.  No way he was rising anytime soon.

Hawkgirl spread her wings and floated down to re-join John.

John smiled up at Hawkgirl, watching as she descended like an Angel from Heaven down to greet him.

However, if Hawkgirl was an Angel from Heaven... that made Sinestro a Demon from Hell.

The golden-aura bastard zipped out of nowhere, blasting at Hawkgirl with a yellow energy construct shaped to resemble a mace, smashing her out of the air and crashing to the ground near where Copperhead had struck.  Grinning, he reared back his fist, his yellow ring glowing brightly as he prepared to finish her off.

"Now its your time... to die!" he shouted.

A bright blast of yellow energy shot from his ring like a spear, heading straight towards Hawkgirl.  Right towards her heart, to impale her and kill her in an instant...

... and it stopped, mere feet away, blocked by another ring.

A green power ring.

John Stewart glared up at Sinestro, holding out his own fist to block the yellow blast of energy with his own ring.  His wedding ring... but it wasn't.  That was gone, as was any clinging disbelief he'd had for Batman's theory.  It was his good old green power ring, right back where it belonged, around his finger.  And it was doing what it was meant to do.  He glanced over his shoulder at his unconscious beloved, the red-headed Hawkgirl.  Protecting those he loved.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night," he intoned, calling on his oath.  "No Evil shall Escape my Sight!  Let all who Worship Evil's Might..." he all but shouted, and his ring glowed brightly, "Beware my Power... GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!!" he roared.

A green energy blast launched itself from the ring, straight at Sinestro.  Not a laser-thin blast like he'd used.  A wave, a torrent of pure energy poured from the ring and lit up the air like they stood beside the central Lantern Battery on Oa.  Sinestro watched in horror, in confusion, in fear.  The green wave of energy wasted no time in pouring from the ring and went crashing over Sinestro.  It blasted the red-skinned villain, slicing through his hastily erected energy shield like it was nothing and sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious and battered like he'd just been mauled by Doomsday.

The Green Lantern lowered his fist, the ring still glowing lightly upon it, and he bent down, checking Hawkgirl to see if she was hurt.  She stirred slightly, smiling up at him as she saw the green glow encompass them both.  He offered her a hand up, and she accepted.

"Hey," she said lightly, standing.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Words had just never been needed much between them.

Wally, predictably, had taken cover as soon as the fight had broken out.  He was a lover, not a fighter, for crying out loud.  And without his powers, what did he really have, anyway?  Red hair and a perfect smile, he admitted ruefully.  Nothing.

Suddenly a car flew through the air, and Wally ducked behind another parked nearby to avoid it as it slammed into the building behind him and exploded.  He could feel the heat, though thankfully too far away to feel any adverse effects.  Still, that had been meant to miss.

Grodd was playing with him.

"Come now, is this all the fight you're going to put up?" asked Grodd, folding his arms across his massive, hairy black chest.  "I could obliterate you with a single thought, but you hardly make it even worthwhile."

"Oh yeah...?!  Well you're... naked!" retorted Wally.

Grodd chuckled to himself, shaking his head.  This was all entirely too easy.  And both of them knew it.  Wally didn't have half a chance in Hell

_Okay_, he thought to himself.  _Just a dream.  Just like last time_, he thought with a shiver running down his spine, remember Dr. Destiny's machinations.  _Find the answer within_.  Wally screwed up his face in intense concentration, watching warily Grodd all the while as the great gorilla lumbered towards him, knuckling forward on his great palms that could've grabbed Wally's head and crushed it like a cantaloupe.  _Find the answer within_, he repeated, more desperately.  _Why can't I find it?  Why can't I run?!_

Grodd's arm lashed out, but he didn't feel it connect.  Wally's after-image blurred and then he found himself watching the red-headed man standing all of six feet away.  He'd moved faster than the human eye or could follow, leaving an after-image.  But... no human could move that fast, thought Grodd angrily.

"Whatsa matter Mojo, miss?" asked Wally light-heartedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and standing there at ease.  Grodd growled darkly, swinging his fists and moving forward, but to his astonishment not a single one landed.  He didn't so much as swing clear through his opponents body, only to find he'd moved seconds prior.  How on earth could one man move so fast?

"Very well, you simpleton," stated Grodd, crackling his knuckles with deadly slowness, emphasizing the very, very loud 'crack' accompanying each one.   "The gloves, as they say, are off."

"Doesn't matter, Grodd.  'found what I was looking for.  You'll never defeat me," he added meaningfully.

"Oh you -think- so?" asked Grodd meaningfully.  And then without warning let loose a full barrage of his psi-powers...

... only to stumble forward, having been struck full in the back but what'd felt like a cannonball.  Growling, he turned... and there stood Wally.  That infuriating human didn't even look fazed.

"You wanna know what it was I was looking for, eh Gorilla boy?" he asked light-heartedly.

"DIE!" roared Grodd, all taunting and cool demeanor thrown aside as he hurled himself at Wally both psychically and physically to crush him.  But Wally was too fast.  Physically and mentally.  His brain worked at a much faster (if not much smarter) level than any humans, and coupled with his ability to be standing in a place Grodd wasn't aiming his psi-blasts at, he was incredibly difficult... nay...  impossible... to hit.  The Fastest Man Alive was running circles around Grodd, slamming his fist into him after each run with enough force that it felt like a battering ram, until Grodd was beaten and barely able to stand upright.  The Flash zipped forward, placing one finger beneath the great ape's chin to keep him upright.

"I found my friends," he said, and uppercut Grodd so hard and fast his body barely had time to catch up with his head as he went crashing onto his back, unconscious.  The Flash wringed his wrist.  That'd hurt, damnit.

But it'd been worth it.  Worth it to discover he had a reason to fight for, had people who wanted to help him fight, who always had his back.  Realistically or symbolically.

The Flash zoomed off to go help his friends.

Bruce gave a heartfelt smile and wave back to Wonder Woman, glad that she'd managed to figure out how to break free of the dream curse that was impeding everyone.  Now, unfortunately, if only he could.  Unfortunately, he didn't have much time.  The Joker was running right at him, blasting at random with a gun and forcing Bruce back into an alleyway.  However, this would work to his advantage.  He slipped into the shadows like a trained ninja, vanishing from the Joker's sight.  For now, at least.  The green-haired clown was incredibly stubborn when it came to this particular pursuit of his.

"Can't hide forever Brucie..." he sing-sang as he skipped along, twirling his gun dangerously on his finger.  "Come on, why not just come on out and make it easier on yourself, hmmm?  You've lost.  You can't win you know."

Bruce remained silent.  Watching... waiting... thinking.  The three things he did best.

"Show yourself!" shouted Joker, blasting his gun off at random times and in random directions.  None of them came even close to where Bruce was hiding.  "You can't win!  Don't you get it?!  The jokes on  you!"

The Joker whirled as suddenly something did emerged from the shadows.  A black disk of sorts that sliced through the air and right into his hand, disarming him of his gun and sending it to the floor with a clatter.  The Joker peered up ominously as a great black shadow seemed to disengage itself from the shadows of the alleyway.  A shadow with Bruce's features and build, dressed in a black coat that flowed around him like a cape.  It was Bruce, but it wasn't.  It was Batman.  IF the Joker had any doubts, he need only look at the yellow utility belt hanging around his opponent's waist.

"No... no fair!" shouted Joker, throwing a rough and desperate punch at Batman, who blocked it with painstaking ease and returned it with a solid punch of his own right into the Joker's jaw, slamming him backwards and hard into the opposite wall.

"That's... not... funny..." grunted the Joker, before falling unconscious.

Batman merely smirked.  Reaching down, he double checked his utility belt, from where he'd drawn the batarang to disable the Joker.  Everything was in place.  Grinning, he grabbed a grapple and shot it up into the roof of the alleyway, swinging back into the square where the rest of the League would be gathering now.

They'd found a way to combat the dream world.  Now they only needed to escape it.

J'onn looked around, smiling for what felt like the first time in ages.  His friends, his allies, his family.  The Justice League was regrouping.  He could see them as the League now.  Still dressed in civilian clothes though they were, they carried their weapons and tools, they carried the stance and look of heroes about them.  They'd found their inner strength in whatever form it had come and brought it out to save themselves from the nightmare.

J'onn J'onez, the Last Martian, could do no less.

He stretched out his hands, and let his body flow.  Let it alter like clay beneath the hands of a skilled sculptor.  Pale skin with a hint of a tan became green with a hint of blue, his eyes became bright orange as his powers flowed into him and he assumed his true, proper shape.  The three-fingered, two-toed shape of a Martian.  His lips were drawn back in a bright smile as the League gathered with him.

_My friends... it is truly over_, he said telepathically, as easily as if he'd spoken aloud.

"Not yet," said Batman.  "We still need to wake up."

A sudden hush filled the air.

"I think someone wants to have a word with us about that," said the Flash fearfully, pointing over to his side.

Their, the bodies of their defeated foes.  Dark Seid, Sinestro, and more.  They were melting, falling apart as if they'd been made of water.  But worse than that, their colors were flowing, -they- were flowing, shifting through the square to its exact center, just before the League.  And then... re-forming.  The League braced themselves as a great form rose up before them.  Twelve feet tall, cloaked in a blue hood and cape, armed with razor-sharp claws and bearing a wicked countenance of a skull.  Beady red eyes peered out from empty sockets of their most dread foe.

Dr. Destiny.

**Author's Notes:**

And so the League has finally regained their powers and defeated all but their final enemy.  Dramatic, yes?  Let's see.  References and in-jokes.  Clark Kent transforming into Superman behind a phone booth?  Actually I don't know where that one comes from but it's still darn funny.  His conversation with Eric was at the very end of the Smallville episode 'Leech.'  John and Shayera saved each other to awaken their powers.  I am such a sucker for that couple.  Hopefully now certain mace-wielding fanatics will leave me alone about Kat.  Wally's final blow to Grodd was echoing his dream-cartoon version's final blow to a dream-cartoon Solomon Grundy.  Also, there is a reason why I did not delve into how Bruce became Batman again.  That will be explained in the next chapter.  Believe me, I will explain it.  This chapter was, of course, rife with arch-nemesis' (or just convenient opposing villains).  Superman vs. Dark Seid, Wonder Woman vs. Cheetah, Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, Hawkgirl vs. Copperhead, Flash vs. Grodd, Batman vs. Joker, and J'onn J'onez vs. Dr. Destiny.  Though the last one is mostly in the next and last chapter.  Time to wake up.

Comet-hime: Yeah, Batman read a paper in 'Perchance to Dream' to discover the state of his dream world. I know but I wanted to hurry the plot along, sorry Comet dear.  Next time hot Volcana is around I'll have plenty of action sequences.  Hope you enjoyed the John/Shayera reunion, as well as the Leaguers return to greatness.

Clearwaters: Best ever?  Oh come now I'm not that good.  But I am glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Crhblack: Well it did give semi-closure, but like most great things, it gives the potential for more.  Just like Dark Seid's death at the end of 'Twilight' or J'onns remark about Amazo returning at the end of 'Tabula Rosa.'  Dr. Destiny is a telepath, and knows everything about the Leaguers, including secret identities, and would know about the affections Bruce and Diana share.  He put them together to give Diana some reason to doubt her memories, and Bruce some added discomfort.

Todd fan: Hehe, I thought it was clever.  Only Batman could come with a strategy liking humming to keep someone out of his head.  Even if it isn't a nice place to be.  Yeah, I agree, Freddy and Dr. D both scare me a bit.  Then again, I'm a hardcore horror fan.  Lets you know you're alive.

X00001: Great review, really like it.

Angelic Temptress: And he the source of hers, as you saw.  Those two don't strike me as very big on faith, but they've got plenty of love.  Hope you enjoyed their little reunion.  Don't get too attached to birdnose now, she can't stay.

Kaliann: Truthfully, the dream angle is the only one I could work where they -all- lost their powers.  Unlike my Evo story, none of them have much in common (unlike mutants, with their x-genes) so the dream was the only place I could bend the rules.  I can't find your author profile.  Log in next time before you give a review, and I'll check out your story.  In the meantime, hope you enjoyed that John's back in the fight.  Fitting, yes?

Desert Hawk: Yes I know and it would be nice if we saw lovable Shayera again.  I confess I didn't like her much when JL first aired, or Flash much for that matter.  But both of them have grown on me, and its hard to imagine a League without her.

Momentum: Its alright, we all make mistakes guessing what the characters would do.  Its what fanfiction is here for.  They are ours to play with and do with as we please.  The challenge is to do your best and make them act as they would normally.  At least, it's a challenge to me.  But its one I enjoy immensely.  And yeah, same Dream.  Dr. D didn't want to split them up and risk dividing his attention.

Dreamcatcher89: I've seen the picture you speak of.  It means little, its just promotional art.  Don't get me wrong, I want HG back too, but I don't want to get my hopes up too high.  Still, I give 60-40 odds she'll return mid-way through season three.  If it helps I'll send my crack attack squad to see those people about Hawkgirl.  Lobo and X23, most vicious characters from DC and Marvel Universes.  On my payroll.  Hope you enjoyed the HG/GL reunion.

Ashley: As I remarked so far back towards the beginning of the story, my biggest pet peeve in the fanfiction world is unfinished stories.  Whatever I start, I finish, barring those few movie crossovers I started but were ultimately unpopular.  I would never stop midway through something with such great review support.  You review, I write.  Deal?

Miguel Dubon: What, is the chapter every two days not fast enough for you?!  I'm not the Flash damnit!  I can only type and plot so fast you know.  But I am working, and it's coming out as fast, accurate (a problem with my older stories) and compelling as I can.  I work very hard on my plots so I create memorable stories.  Enjoy.

Dragonstar: Or DS, whichever you prefer.  Well, we all have our favorites for our own reasons, I won't defend my favorites more than that.  I understand your argument.  Yup, good new episodes to provide me with more inspiration and more challenges to fit into continuity, as well as plenty of other characters to toy with.  It's gonna be a fun summer.  Enjoy the rest of the story.

Ray1: Oh believe me I agree too.  If Kraagar's mind was bad, Batman's must be a hundred times worse.  Unfortunately, haven't got time to delve into that now, since Destiny already slipped inside while Batman was asleep.  His guard was down.  Maybe next time he'll make Destiny regret it.

Goddess of darkness3: Goodness you people are persistent.  Very well then, I shall channel the discipline of Batman and the typing speed of the Flash until the story is completed so you all will stop pestering me about when new chapters are coming out.  Though I am glad you're all enjoying it so much.

Knight's Shadow: I try to think out my stories in advance so I don't trip over my own two feet midway through.  Makes it more enjoyable for everyone.  And hell yeah, JLU looks frickin' awesome.  I can't wait for Supergirl and everyone else.  Green Arrow?  Well, I dunno, he looks okayish.  We'll see.


	9. IX

  

Dr. Destiny roared with rage.  And his rage shook the world.  The Leaguers stumbled, keeping to their feet only just barely as the great monstrous giant stood before them, howling in anger.

"NOOOO!!" he roared.  Then, his baleful gaze dropped down to regard them, and even Superman stumbled as the sheer hatred ripped over them all like a physical force.  "I will destroy you ALL!" shouted the twelve-foot giant Dr. Destiny.

"Don't be a fool Destiny!" shouted up Batman.  "The dream is over!  We know the truth, you can't hurt us anymore!"

"You took my life!" shouted Dr. Destiny, and again the world around them quaked.  "You took my DREAMS!!  You crushed my very existence as if I was nothing!  Now you know the agony I felt!  Now you know what it is like to be normal!  To be JUST... LIKE... I WAS!!"

Dr. Destiny snarled down at them, his blue cape writhing behind him, splitting off into snake-like tentacles, that writhed and moved on their own.  His dark gaze encompassed them all, and with a swat of his hand he could've knocked aside Superman.  But none of them broke their position.  They stood their ground.  Silence permeated the air, darkness covered the skies, broken only by the flash of lightning and the clap of thunder.

It was J'onn who spoke for them finally.

"We are NOTHING like you!" he replied, his voice oddly calm.  "Even without our powers, we remain heroes.  True heroes need no powers.  They need only faith and valor.  Faith in themselves and valor to do the right thing.  And that is something you will never understand..." he said.  Then added, "John Dee."

"I hate that name!  I am Dr. Destiny!!" shouted the skull-faced monster, rearing back up his hands as if preparing to crush them all in one blow, clenching his hands into great fists.  "I will destroy you for what you did to me!"

J'onn had no reply for that.  He felt no hatred for John Dee, only pity.  But he felt something else.  They all did.  Faith and valor.  That was what, ultimately, made them who they were.  It was what separated them from others.  Not their origins, not their blood, not their upbringing or abilities.  Faith and Valor.

The last Martian opened his eyes wide, and an orange glow came from them.  A ripple went throughout the air, as Dr. Destiny leaned back, pausing his in his attack to see what was happening.  What he saw he did not enjoy in the slightest.

J'onn body morphed, shifted, colors and lines altering until he was in his human-martian hybrid form, blue cape and costume.  Superman reached down, grabbing two great fistfuls of his blue business suit and tore it from his body, revealing a blue uniform beneath with the 'S' symbol and a red cape furling out behind him.  Wonder Woman did much the same, tearing away the dress she'd worn in favor of the costume Athena and the Gods had granted her, and like magic the tiara appeared around her swept back black locks.  The Green Lantern raised his fist and a green glow washed over him, transforming his garments into the uniform of the Lantern Corp, giving his eyes a great green glow of their own.  The Flash whirled around faster than they eye could follow, re-emerging from his cyclonic spin in the bright red garments he'd made himself.  Hawkgirl smacked the ground loudly with her mace, causing a great cloud of dust to rise up.  With a whoosh of her wings, it cleared, and she stood their in her own uniform.  And Batman reached back behind his head, drawing forth a cowl that had appeared as if by  magic.  As he drew it over his features, his clothes morphed and flowed into the black bat uniform he always wore.

The Justice League stood before Dr. Destiny, ready to do battle.

Roaring in rage, Dr. Destiny lashed out, trying to crush J'onn's head.  He slipped out of the way, phasing through the ground and out of harms way as Superman launched himself forward, slamming a fist into Dr. Destiny's jaw, sending him reeling backwards.  Flash zipped forward and around Destiny in a tight circle, giving him a thorough smacking from every conceivable angle, mostly aimed at his stomach and chest (unable to reach higher).  Destiny growled in dark rage, lashing out with his cape's tentacles at Wonder Woman and Superman, restraining them.  His relief was short-lived, as a green bolt sliced clean through them, freeing his comrades as Green Lantern joined the fray.

There were too many, coming at him too fast, hitting him too hard.  Dr. Destiny barely had time to recover from one blow before receiving a second.  Superhuman punches, batarangs, green power blasts, energy maces, and worse, slamming him all at once.  A one-two punch from Superman and Hawkgirl knocked Dr. Destiny flat onto his back, and J'onn sped up into the air, zooming down at Dr. Destiny with the speed of a cannonball, slamming his fist right into the demented dreamers face and with enough force to crack his skull-like face.  A great explosion lit up the air, and a bright light filled their vision, their senses, as the world seemed to explode...

... Bruce sat upright in an instant, his eyes wide, gasping for air as if he'd been drowning.  Belatedly, he realized, he was awake.  Really, truly, awake.

A glanced told him the other members of the League were lying beside him, sitting on a number of steel tables carefully lined out for them, each in their own sleeping garments.  They were starting to rouse as well, no doubt as confused as he.

And there, standing across from the tables... John Dee.

Unlike the twelve-foot tall, cloaked and muscular form of Dr. Destiny, John Dee was a respectable 5 feet ten but thin and wasted as a scarecrow, with light brown hair and pale skin that obviously hadn't seen the sun in ages.  He had an utterly ridiculous look on his face, shock and horror and downright denial of the events he'd just witnessed.  His jaw hung slack, and a nervous tic had developed in the side of his face since Bruce had last seen him.

"No... nonono... no... this can't be..." he muttered, peering at them anxiously as if expecting them to go back to sleep.  "No... no its not fair... no!"

Bruce slipped to his feet and calmly walked over to John Dee... and then sucker punched him right in the jaw, sending the poor man crashing to the ground, unconscious.  Behind him, the rest of the League were rousing themselves, standing up and shaking their heads clear of sleep.  With only one noticeable exception.

No Shayera.

John had noticed it too.  He didn't look terribly happy.

"He must've brought us here to better focus his powers on us," remarked Bruce casually, keeping his back to the rest of the League (little point now, since they knew in and out of the dream who he really was, but old habits linger).  "Hawkgirl he probably couldn't even find.  Since nobody knows where she is right now."

The air was thick with sadness then, each of them privately mourning, again, the loss of one of the League.  Seeing her again, even if only in a dream, had made it that much harder on all of them.

"Well... I dunno about the rest of you, but I think a change of attire would be preferable before we drag this fellow back to Stryker's," said Clark diplomatically to break the silence.

"I'll handle that," said Wally, picking up the unconscious Dee and slinging him over his shoulder.  "I can take care of this in a few seconds, you guys all head home and get some sleep," he said, and with a blur he was out the door and on his way.  First to stop at his apartment and suit up, then to drag Dee back to Stryker's in Metropolis.  Hopefully, they'd keep John Dee under better guard now that they knew what he was capable of still.

The rest of the League drifted off, Clark returning to Metropolis (though keeping out of sight until he arrived home), John heading back to his apartment.  J'onn floated off in the direction of the Batcave ahead of Bruce and Diana, the latter of whom who'd offered a ride to the weary Gotham multi-billionaire.  Carefully holding onto her, Bruce relaxed a little, allowing his mind to rest easy as they headed home.

Wally had John Dee back under the supervision of trained professionals in under ten minutes, and bid them a fond farewell as he zipped out of Stryker's and Metropolis and headed back to the good old comfort of Central City, where he lived.  Tired though he was, his brain was entirely too active, and he wasn't up for much sleep yet.  He checked the time, glancing at a hanging clock as he zipped by and noticed that it was only nine-thirty.  Most stores were only just beginning to close, he could still catch a few late-night specials, maybe drop by the diner and get some fries...

... as he zipped along, however, running for the sheer joy of being able to run again, whipping up a gust of air and zooming along at break-neck speeds, he caught the sound of a scream.  A cry of distress.  Skidding to an abrupt stop he turned on his heel and zoomed towards the source, down a nearby alleyway.

Just a mugger, he realized.  A big, heavyset man with an ugly face and a dark trench coat.  He was ripping the purse out of a young woman's hands and making a break for it, towards the end of the alley.  He'd yet to notice the Flash, busy as he was trying to avoid the girl, who was chasing after him, screaming t the top of her lungs.

Flash smirked.

The perpetrator got to just the mouth of the alley before a sudden foot was shot out, right in front of his leg, causing him to trip and go sprawling onto the ground, the purse falling from  his hand as he struck the sidewalk hard.  Growling, he turned around in shock, and got an even bigger shock when he saw the Flash there, arms folded across his chest, leg outstretched in a casual way to trip  him.  The girl had stopped a little back in the alleyway upon the Flash's appearance, gasping in surprise.

"Ooops... did I do that?" asked the Flash, in mock innocence.

The mugger growled, reaching into his jacket and grabbing a gun, blasting it off without warning right at the Flash.  The girl screamed again... but the Flash was unharmed.  He'd sidestepped half a foot from his original position, still in the relaxed position he'd assumed.  Three more shots, three more dodges, none one of the bullets came close.  Then the Flash had had enough, and any more gunplay could make things dangerous.  He might not get hit but someone else could.  So a quick burst of speed and he was standing behind the guy, holding his gun and... as the thug turned, noticed he was holding something else.

His belt.

The thug's pants fell around his ankles and, mortified, he grabbed them to keep them in place.  By now a small crowd had gathered, and the mugger ran for all he was worth as the Flash tossed aside the belt and disposed of the gun, handing it to the first cop who arrived on the scene in response to the gunshots.  There was cheering from the small gathered crowd as the Flash grabbed the woman's purse and, with a flourished bow, handed it back to her.  She blushed prettily, and he smiled back.

Man was it good to be back, Wally thought.

J'onn J'onez returned to the quiet sanctity of the Batcave, relieved to find it still stood where it always had.  Alfred, Batman's manservant and friend, had been beside himself with worry, but J'onn had shown up and reassured him that all was well, that Batman was taking a longer route with Diana.  If, and a telepath was rarely wrong about such things, they didn't happen to take a detour.

Still, he smiled.  He'd lost his family, but that was no reason for others not to feel happiness in being together.  J'onn dropped down gracefully into a meditative position on the ground as Alfred excused himself from the Batcave, heading upstairs to finish some of the reconstructive efforts being done to the Mansion.  The Thanagarian attack hadn't done much to the house itself, but the windows were still in need of repairs.  Workers would be arriving tomorrow, likely, though J'onn.  Or perhaps Batman could've drafted members of the League into repairing the damage.  Superman melting panels into place with heat vision, Green Lantern lifting up the glass with his power ring, Flash laying bricks at super speed.

J'onn smiled again, and then lay his head back, his eyes open and glowing a faint orange but unseeing, as he sank into his memories and allowed himself a chance to rest.  He had many happy memories to relive while he slept.  But as he sank into the martian sleep, he realized he had something else.  He had the chance to make more happy memories in his time on Earth.  And given how young he was, in the Martian lifespan, he could create many, many happy memories here.

Clark yawned, stifling it behind his mouth as Lois rushed on ahead, calling out for him to hurry up.  Clark grimaced.  He'd barely arrived back home at his apartment before Lois had called, saying that John Dee had escaped and been brought back to Stryker's again (as if he didn't already know) and that Perry had wanted them both (despite the lateness of the hour) to go and get some news for the Daily Planet.

"So you say Dee was brought back by the Flash?" asked Lois, writing down little notes as she interviewed (interrogated more like, knowing Lois) one of the scientists monitoring Dee.  Clark could see him now in his prison through a one-way glass mirror.  He was tightly trussed up in a white straightjacket, and a metal helmet was on his head, though even Clark didn't need to be a scientist to guess what it did.  Right now Dee was still unconscious, his chin bruised from Batman's strike.

"Yes," replied the scientist.  "Said the rest of the League had been attacked and that they'd managed to defeat Dee, then they'd headed home.  John Dee here was placed under containment measures, and during that we made a rather interesting discovery."

"What's that?" asked Clark, stepping behind Lois.  The scientist picked up a nearby clipboard, flipping through the papers on it.

"Ah, here it is.  Apparently, John Dee no longer exhibits any signs of R.E.M." he stated.

"Rapid-Eye Movement?" asked Clark, picking it up quickly.  Lois glanced up at him, impressed by his knowledge but determined not to show it.

"Exactly.  As near as we can figure..."  the scientist said, glancing at the glass mirror and through it to John.  "That means he can't... well... -dream-..."

_'You took my life!' shouted Dr. Destiny, and again the world around them quaked.  'You took my DREAMS!!...' _he'd said, thought Clark.  The Materioptikon, with which he'd first gained his powers, coupled with receiving that almost-lethal dose of sedatives while trying to take out Batman... must've fried his mind.  Just like the doctors had warned Dee.  Now he couldn't dream.  And he blamed them.  Clark shivered, though under the eyes of the scientist and Lois, tried to mask it with a polite yawn.

"Not getting enough sleep, Smallville?" asked Lois teasingly.

"Bad dreams," he replied, meaning every word of it.

Then suddenly, his super-hearing caught something.  An explosion, followed by ringing.  Alarms.  Idly, ignoring his companions who were deep in a conversation about the nature of dreams, Clark slipped down his glasses and peered out at a nearby wall…

… and straight through it back into the city.  Sure enough, smoke was rising, coming from the direction of the First National Bank.

"Er, Lois, would you excuse me?" asked Clark.  "My mouth is parched, I think I'll go grab a soda from the machine in the hall," he said, slipping out the door.  "You want anything?"

"Yeah, mountain dew if they got it," she replied, turning around.  But he was already long gone.

And Superman was flying over the city, zooming through the air with his red cape flapping behind him as he ducked between skyscrapers and between buildings, heading down to stop the criminals before they got away or someone got hurt.  Some of them, perhaps more stupid than the others, opened fire, but their bullets bounced off the Man of Steel as he drifted down almost serenely, arms crossed over his chest in a severe look of disappointment.

"There are two ways we can do this," he said, bullets bouncing off his chest as he spoke.  He let them, they'd get tired of it soon enough.  He could feel them, yes, but only vaguely because of his invulnerable skin.  They kind of tickled, actually.  "Easy way or the hard way.  Which would you prefer?"

Bruce, relaxing and half asleep in Diana's arms as she flew them home, barely paid attention to the passing scenery below until a rather distinguishing pattern had emerged, and he almost jolted upright in her embrace.

"Diana?" he asked.  "Where're we going?"

"Shhh, its alright, we're almost there..." she said, extending her free hand and pointing.  There, near Wayne Manor.  The sandy beaches by the rocky ones, the ones just below the batcave, riddled with little tunnels and the like he'd used on more than one occasion.  But these beaches were further away, the rocks broken down into sand, and it was... almost peaceful.  No one around for miles.

Diana dropped them both down gracefully, letting the salty sea air run through her ebon locks.  She smiled serenely, glancing over a Bruce.  She was clad in the cotton sleeping pajamas Bruce had loaned to her (female guests, at Wayne Manor, were an infrequent occurrence) but she looked as beautiful as if she was decked out in jewels and the finest silks.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, seeing he was confused.  "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"We could've gone back to Wayne Manor for that," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning.

"I wanted some privacy.  Please, Bruce... just answer me this one question.  Honestly," she added.

He quirked an eyebrow.  "I promise nothing," he said, and she nodded.  "Go ahead."

"When you had figured out we were trapped in a dream world... why did it take you so very long to find your, er... powers," she said, unable to think of a proper word.  There was just... such an incredible difference between Bruce Wayne and Batman.  It wasn't just his equipment, his costume.  It was his attitude.  And the dream-Joker had nearly been able to finish him off before he could access them.  So had dream-Cheetah, before Diana found her own.

Bruce's frown grew, if possible, even darker.  He took several long moments before responding to that, during which Diana watched him carefully.

"A few years ago," he started, figuring it best to start at the beginning.  "I had first shown up in Gotham as Batman.  I'd foiled an insane scientist who had an obsession with 'Alice and Wonderland.'  He was called the Mad Hatter.  And he was Mad.  But in some ways, he was a genius.  He created this device... and put me through the same thing you and I went through tonight," he added, peering at her meaningfully.  "A dream world.  A fantasy world where he tried to give me everything I'd ever wanted," he said.  He did not add what things they had been.  His parents, alive and well.  His life, unbelievably perfect and uncomplicated by his dual-identity.  And yes, even Selena Kyle, though that flame he died ages ago.

"But you realized it," surmised Diana.  "You figured out it was a dream."

"Same way I did this time.  A fundamental flaw of all dreams is that it is physically impossible to read in one," he remarked.

"But, if you've done this before... why was it so hard this time?  Would it not have been easier?" asked Diana.

"When I tell you how I escaped the Hatter's dream world," he said.  "You'll understand."

"Alright.  How?" she asked, moving gently closer towards him.

"I jumped off a five story building to my death," he replied, his voice casual.  As if he was talking about the weather.  Diana gasped in surprise.

"I had no desire to live a lie... no matter how tantalizing it might've been," he said, staring out at the open sea, at the dark night sky, scarcely even looking at Diana as he spoke to her.  "I determined that, if I didn't wake up, I would rather be dead.  And see Hatter in his nightmares," he added, smirking slightly.  That particular response he'd enjoyed giving the dream-Hatter.  "That's why it was so hard this time.  I had no more faith now than I did then.  No more valor than John Dee.  The only difference is that I don't fear death.  I don't fear it... but that's all," he finished, glancing over at her.

"This... oh Bruce... I did not know."

 "So that's why it took so long.  I have little faith and even less valor.  All I have is vengeance," he said.

"Now that," she said firmly, "Is a damn lie."  He glanced at her in surprise.  She sounded so convinced.  "You risked your life to try and save me on more than one occasion, Bruce.  You've done the same for all of us.  A fearless man wouldn't care what happened to us.  And we all have faith in you.  So have faith in us," she said with a smile.

And despite himself, Bruce did then smile back at her.  They stood there a while, staring out at the choppy waters and the peaceful sands under the dark night sky.  Taking comfort in one another's presence, taking comfort in the fact that they were alone, with no one around for miles.

"I never noticed before," he said suddenly.  "How beautiful the night was."

"I'll be happy to remind you," she said, giving him a warm, heartfelt hug.  He drew her close, resting his head atop of hers as he coiled his arms gently around her slender shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

John sat down once more on his bed sheets, idly peering down at the green power ring on his hand.  He'd done it last night, right before the whole mess had begun.  But unlike before, when he'd been despairing, now he felt only a quiet sense of peace and... fulfillment.  This was what he was meant to do.  This was what he wanted to do.

Admittedly, he was upset.  He'd seen Shayera again, only to see her vanish as the dream state had ended.  She could be anywhere by now, anywhere in the solar system if not the universe.  But still, he thought.  If he could've stayed with her in the dream world... would he have?

No.  And neither would she, he imagined.

Still, seeing her again had reminded him of what it meant to be a hero.  It had dragged him out of the pit of despair he'd fallen into when he'd seen her fly off into the sunset.  They hadn't even spoken much, they hadn't said much of anything.  All they'd done was hold hands briefly... but it had been enough.

She still loved him, he knew.

And he still loved her.

If nothing ever changed, if they never saw each other again, John would know that.  And treasure what they'd once shared.

Standing, he held out his fist with the green power ring and activated it, letting his nightclothes be replaced by his Green Lantern uniform.  He opened the window and flew up into the night sky to patrol.  He was too restless to sleep anyway.  A quiet smile touched his lips as he thought of his redheaded angel, and then he gently nudged it out of his mind to focus on his patrolling.

As he passed by a nearby skyscraper, he glanced at his reflection on the moonlit glass.  He hadn't shaved in a few days, and he was already starting to get a rather thick moustache and beard on his usually clean shaven features.  Idly, he rubbed his jaw, thinking.  Maybe he could do with a new look.

Shayera was awake and alive.

Her eyes cracked open as she peered up at the brilliant purple-black night sky.  Well, it was always night on the third moon of Gaultos.  She rolled over onto her side, pushing herself up with little trouble.  Whatever she'd drank the previous day her body her worked out while she'd slept, and she now felt sober, if a little woozy.  She was in an alleyway.  It stank horrible of humanoid and alien refuse and debris, thick in the air.  Likely she'd been tossed out of the bar when she hadn't woken up the previous day.  Sure enough, she spotted another patron being hauled out by the barkeep, too weak or wounded to walk on his own.  Part of the place's charm.

But Hawkgirl had had enough of Gaultos and its moons.  She wanted to go somewhere else.  Back to Earth?  She considered briefly.  And it was awful tempting this time.  She'd seen him again.  Her real promised one.  John Stewart.  But she couldn't go back to Earth.  Not yet.  Not now.  She couldn't face them all again until she was ready.

So where to, she wondered idly.  Thanagar?  Out of the question.  Even if she was accepted back as anything less than a traitor (doubtful, as she knew full well the Thanagarian temper) she had no desire to see her people again.  People who'd gladly sacrificed Earth for their own skins.  And she definitely didn't want to see Commander Hro Talak again... ever.  He'd never really loved her.  Just found a companionship with her.  A convenient one, considering they were both military.  That hadn't been love.  Love meant sacrifice, and all he wanted to sacrifice was Green Lantern and the planet Earth.

Rigel IX?  That place was always a chaotic world, she'd have no trouble finding work there.  Mercenary, detective, hero.  Whatever she was going to do now.  Maybe she'd head over to Kalanor, they needed help rebuilding in the sudden absence of Despero's tyrannical grip on the planet.  But that might mean a run-in with Katma Tui, who was also on the list of people Hawkgirl did not want to see right now.  Maybe War World.  Draaga too would need help rebuilding after disposing of the despot Mongul.

Settling on a destination, Hawkgirl made her way down the spaceports to see if she could hitch a ride.  It would've been nicer, she thought, to have a Green Lantern around to transport them with the power ring...

... sighing deeply, she pushed on.  Someday, perhaps.  But right now, she had to make peace with herself before she could make peace with him.

So it was the sun set on the semi-peaceful planet Earth, bringing another night upon the world and its inhabitants, including many weary heroes.  Tomorrow, they would rebuild, they would continue to protect and safeguard the lives of others selflessly.  As long as they remembered their two most important powers were not super strength or energy blasts.

They were faith and valor.

**Author's Notes:**

And that's a wrap to my first ever Justice League story.  Good, eh?  The idea that Dr. Destiny loses his own ability to dream is based off his comic incarnation, of course.  The Materioptikon, in case no one recognizes the name, if of course the device that gave John Dee his powers, though he set it on a rather high setting for fast results and nearly fried his brain.  Batman's encounter with the Mad Hatter was from his TAS series episode 'Perchance to Dream' and was the major inspiration for this story.  Rigel IX was mentioned by John in 'Secret Origins' in passing, while Kalanor was the setting for the majority of 'Hearts and Minds' and War World of course from the episode of the same name.  And so I artfully slip this story into the timeline, right in between 'Starcrossed' and just before 'Initiation.'  I hope you all enjoyed.  I know I sure did.

Todd fan: Well thank you for the compliment.  'course they're fun.  Hey I hear the Justice League needs a cheerleader, would you be interested?  Hehe.

Angelic Temptress: I will eventually, yes, because continuity forbids me from keeping her with the League and marrying John and having little cherub kids, as I want to.  Very sorry I couldn't have them say good-bye before they left the dream world, but they already did in 'Starcrossed.'

X00001: Yes.  Yes they did get their powers back.  Or really, find out they'd never lost them in the first place.

Ashley: Conclude it, you mean.  This was the final chapter.  Hope you enjoyed the wild ride, see your reviews for my next story.

Ghostina: Nope, last chapter.  I will, however, keep writing.  Enjoy.

Clearwaters: It's just my nature to leave every chapter with people asking what's next and how long until then.  The second of which I usually reply as soon.  Glad you enjoyed the sources of the League's true power and their realization of it.

Galatea: Well, there you have it.  Everything you ever hoped for?  I know I rather enjoyed it.

Ray1: Get in line indeed.  Dr. Destiny sure doesn't make friends too easily, does he?  Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Dreamcatcher89: Wasn't talking about you, Comet-hime had a mace as well.  My crack squad is indeed quite useful and solving any sort of problems I have.  Except my schoolwork.  And yeah, Maria Canals does a killer war-cry.  Highly recommend this story?  Where's that box?  I got a few stories I gotta check too.

Desert Hawk: That's how I always work.  Gradual build up is the best way to write, I think.  Glad you're enjoying it.

Knight's Shadow: Just a little tribute I wanted to make, glad it came off well.  And no, 'fraid no JLU in this story.  Since I haven't seen 'Initiation' yet and I do stay in continuity.  Sorry.

Comet-hime: Rocks your panties.  Cute.  Though I am glad you're enjoying the female Leaguers return to power and the reunion of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern.  And yeah, the order the Leaguers regained their powers was intentional.  The obvious ones (Supes, WW), followed by the happy couple, Flash being a little harder, Bats being hardest (you can see why here) and finally J'onn because he's their way out.

Momentum: Normally I avoid arch-nemesis vs. arch-nemesis for the sake of it, but in the dream world it seemed very apt.  And yeah, Bats always does have a way of smacking the Joker around that none of the other members of the League can do (or have you noticed during both his appearances on JLU that Batman was the one who defeated him).


End file.
